I'm Lost Without You
by Tidal Waves
Summary: COMPLETE! For over six years, Fred and Angelina have been the best of friends. But now, with the pressures of exams, Umbridge, and personal choices hanging over their heads, will they realize and act on the strong bond between them? FA, GAl, LK
1. I swear that I can go on forever again

**A/N**: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this IS A REPOST. kind of.

I'm going through the chapters of this story, one by one, and fixing what needs to be fixed. If you decide to re-read the story, you might notice a few little changes, but mostly everything has stayed the same. i changed a bit of the structuring of this chapter, so that it is a bit easier to read, so I hope you like that.

To all new readers, I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and if anyone out there is interested in beta-ing a few things that I'm working on, feel free to email me. The email is in my profile.

Thats all for now,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Prologue**

It was autumn when Fred first had the dream. (No, not that type of dream, you sick people!) It was a reoccurring dream that would sneak up on him at least once a week while he was fast asleep in his dorm room. In this dream of his, he would be talking to Angelina and he would be about to kiss her when something would interrupt: someone coming down the stairs to the common room, the fire popping, or some other random thing. The strange thing was, Fred really didn't like Angelina in a way that would constitute any kissing. She was his best girl mate, nothing more and nothing less. It had been that way since first year, when he had been the red-haired boy, pranking the Hogwarts Express along with his twin brother, and she had been the pretty, dark girl threatening to hex his lights out if he didn't stop right away. They were the best of friends ever since.

So it was understandable that Fred wasn't exactly sure as to what his subconsciousness was trying to tell him. He tried to ignore the dreams, and he usually forgot them come morning. The night that this story begins, Fred was once again having "the dream" and now, with that little set up, the story begins.

* * *

**I swear that I can go on forever again**

The soft, early morning sunlight filtered through the eastern window of the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dorm. The light cast gentle rays on the floorboards and gleamed across the bed directly opposite the window. In the dim glow, the name Fred Weasley could be made out on a small brass plaque on the foot of a large four-poster bed. The occupant of said bed shifted a little in his sleep, and as the room grew ever lighter with the rising of the sun, more detail could be made out. The bed to the right of Fred held his identical twin, George Weasley, who was also fast asleep. Next over came Lee Jordan, the twins' best guy friend, and their fellow mischief maker. There were no other beds in the room, as there were no other male Gryffindor seventh years.

A piercing ring sounded throughout the room, rousing the sleeping teenagers from their beds. A sleepy Fred gathered his clothes and disappeared into the large bathroom that was connected to the dorm room. Soon, all three boys had showered and dressed, so they headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

They boys were not even relatively close to being the first students in the hall. In fact, by the time they sat down, there were only fifteen minutes remaining until classes started. Fred ran a hand through his short red hair, looking around the large room. His eyes lit upon three girls sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He, his twin, and Lee walked over to them.

"Morning ladies," said Lee, with a grin. "Looking good, Kates."

Katie Bell, a Gryffindor sixth year, and Lee's girlfriend of two years blushed. She turned to her two friends. "It's funny really," she said, "he thinks that if he says things like that, I'll go off and snog him senseless." She shook her head slightly while grinning at Lee.

"That's because it's true," said Alicia Spinet stage whispered to Angelina Johnson, who was sitting beside her. The group of friends laughed, and Katie playfull hit her friend on the arm.

The boys sat down across from the girls and began to pile food onto their plates. After about three minutes of nonstop eating, Fred put down his utensils for a moment, and found himself looking across the table at Angelina. She was eating a slice of toast and her dark hair cascaded down like a curtain in front of her face. Fred could just see her chocolate brown eyes shining out against the mocha colour of her skin. He had never really noticed how many streaks of copper laced through her hair. It was beautiful. Suddenly, Fred felt a sharp pain on his shin. He turned to glare at George who was sitting beside him, only to find his twin looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked George, glowering at him. How dare he interrupt his staring!

George just looked at Fred, then looked at the still oblivious Angelina, and then back at Fred, delicately raising an eyebrow. Fred felt his ears turning red. Damn that twin sense!

Fred was saved from having to say anything by Alicia, who appeared at George's shoulder, twirling her brown curly hair around her pinky and giving him a "look." After a final glance at Fred, George followed Alicia out of the hall.

The remaining twin looked at Lee and shook his head ruefully, all the while grinning. George and Alicia wouldn't admit that they were dating, but how many times in one day can you go off to the library to "study"?

Soon the five minute bell rang and the four remaining friends gathered their books and trouped off to the first class of the day.

That evening the six friends were sitting around the fire in the Common room. Lee was siting in a comfy armchair with Katie on his lap, George and Alicia were sitting quite close to each other on a couch, their legs touching, but nothing else, Angelina was sitting on the other end of the couch, and Fred was sprawled out on the floor. Suddenly there was a tapping sound at the window. George got up to see what it was. He walked over to the window and opened it up to admit a grey owl. It hooted its thanks and flew over to Angelina.

"Hey Neo," she said softly to her owl. The owl hooted quietly as Angelina untied the letter from his leg and let him fly off to the owlry. She glanced at the front of the envelope and hastily excused herself, saying that she wanted to go for a walk. Her friends looked at her curiously, but let her go without a word.

An hour later she still hadn't returned but everyone assumed that she had gone off to talk to one of the teachers about something. Since it was getting late, everyone decided to turn in for the night.

Fred lay awake in his bed, staring at nothing in particular. He was thinking about Angelina again. About the way she brushed her hair behind her ears when she was nervous, how when she ran practices for Quidditch she would look at everyone constantly, not caring about how she herself did, only that everyone did their very best. He didn't understand why he hadn't really thought about those types of things before; why it was only now that he had started noticing all the little quirks that she had. When George had noticed him starring at her that morning, he had been embarrassed, but he had also been annoyed that his glance had been shifted. He decided that he needed to take a walk.

Fred got out of bed and pulled on a hooded sweater. He quietly padded down the stairs to the common room. A lone figure sat hunched on the couch in front of the dying fire. He knew that hair. It was Angelina.

She looked up when Fred sat down beside her. He could see the silent tears streaking down her face, rolling down her cheeks and bouncing off to her T-shirt.

"Angie, what's wrong?" he asked, using his special nickname for her. "What's the matter?"

All she could do was sob. He saw a piece of paper by her feet and he picked it up.

"Can I read this?" he asked her gently. She nodded. Fred quickly looked through the letter and suddenly understood. "Oh, you poor thing," he said.

"Y-yeah," she said shakily. "My uncle . . . dead." Angelina collapsed against his shoulder. He held her close as she cried. Fred did his best to comfort her, rubbing her back and making soothing noises. Eventually she stopped crying.

"I just can't believe it," she said. "He was so young."

"I know," said Fred. "Wasn't he your favourite?" She nodded.

"Everyone is dying on me! My grandma died last summer, and my two cousins died last year in an accident. Who will be next?" she cried.

"Hey now," comforted Fred. "Don't look at it like that. I'll always be here for you. You can count on that at least. I wouldn't miss turning your hair different colours or ignoring your Quidditch pep talks for the world." She laughed and gave him a hug.

The two seventh years sat in silence for a while and eventually Angelina fell asleep on Fred's shoulder. His last thought before he too drifted off was that he would make sure he was always there for Angie, no matter what.


	2. Please let me know that my one bad day w...

**A/N **- Hey all! Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter. You made my day. This chapter was fun to write, so I hope that you enjoy it as well. Snape might be a bit out of character here, but I had to make him the way he is, or it wouldn't work with the plot line.

If you like this story, you might want to check out my other HP story, _The Gryffindor Lion_. It's a story that I work on in my spare time, and the reviewers seem to like it, so check it out maybe.

Sorry for the long author's note,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Please let me know that my one bad day will end**

A bright flash broke through Fred's dream of flying. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Lee Jordan holding a camera. Fred felt a weight shifting on his chest and he looked down to see Angelina waking up from her Fred pillow. He looked at her for a moment before delicately shifting Angelina off of him. He stood up and started chasing after Lee, trying to get the camera away from him.

"Get back here you annoying prat!" he yelled as he ran around the common room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Lee however, ran into the seventh year room and promptly locked himself in the bathroom. Fred had to concede defeat.

The noise had woken up George who sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Where were you last night?" he asked

"He was asleep on a couch with Angelina!" yelled a muffled voice from inside the bathroom. Fred groaned. George would take it the wrong way.

Sure enough, George raised an eyebrow at his twin. "You slept with Angie eh?"

"Not like that," protested Fred. "She was upset, and I comforted her, and she fell asleep. Is that a crime?"

George shrugged his shoulders and then gathered his clothes and tried to talk Lee out of the bathroom.

"Not while Fred's still here!" he cried. Fred muttered something about annoying friends, grabbed some clothes and went off to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Hopefully they would let him change.

* * *

At breakfast, Fred was still in a bad mood about Lee's picture taking adventure, but when Angelina walked in and sat down beside him, the grey cloud over his head lifted a fair bit.

"I wanted to thank you for last night," she said. "I'm sorry I fell apart on you, but I loved him a lot."

"Hey, It's ok. I didn't mind. I'm just glad I could help." Said Fred. She gave him a quick hug before she grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat. All of a sudden, a glass of pumpkin juice teetered precariously on the table in front of him. It fell over, spilling its contents all over Fred's robes.

"Oops," said George sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Fred stood up, dripping orange liquid onto the floor.

"I'm going to go change my clothes. See you in class." With that, he turned and walked out of the hall.

Fred took his time on the way back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about everything and nothing.

"Hobgoblin." He told the Fat Lady absently, and then climbed through the hole and went up to his dorm. He grabbed a new change of clothes and pulled them on. Just then, the bell for the start of classes rang. He was late, not that he cared.

Fred ambled down the stairs and set off down to the dungeons for potions. Once, he heard Filch shuffling along the hall, so he had to duck into an alcove until he had passed, but that was his only mishap.

At the entrance to the classroom, Fred paused for a moment, waiting until Snape was finished talking. Snape was always angrier with latecomers if they interrupted him. Moments later, Fred pulled open the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley. Thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention for your rudeness. Now take a seat," said Snape icily. Fred walked to the back of the room and sat down beside his brother. George gave him a sympathetic look.

Fred pulled out his textbook and his potion ingredients, then glanced up at the board. _Truth Potion_ it said. He groaned. Truth potions were _extremely_ finicky. Luckily, Fred and George were quite good at potions because they came in handy for inventing new joke items. George had already started brewing the potion, so Fred joined in and started cutting up boomslang skin.

Snape's oily voice cut through the classroom. "Miss Johnson, please refrain from blowing up the classroom. You are behaving dangerously." Fred glanced at Angelina. She was sitting straight up in her seat, glaring at Snape. He knew that she hadn't been doing anything wrong. A surge of anger shot through him. He watched as Angelina shrugged and went back to her work.

Twenty minutes later, Snape was at it again. "Miss Johnson, please tell me why you find the back of the room so attractive?" he asked. Angelina just shrugged again and went back to her work, avoiding the comments that the Slytherins in the room were mumbling amongst themselves. Fred felt angry again.

"Fred," called his brother. Fred looked around at him.

"What?"

"Concentrate on the potion. It's about to boil over." Fred glanced down at the cauldron in front of him, seeing that it was indeed bubbling precariously close to the rim.

Minutes later Snape spoke again. "Miss Johnson . . . "

"Shut-up!" yelled Fred, cutting off his professor. He had stood up and was glaring at Snape with a look of extreme hatred on his face. The whole class was looking back and forth between the redhead and the Potions Master.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley," said Snape, his voice so cold Fred half expected the room to freeze solid. "What did you say to me?"

"I told you to shut-up. Why are you picking on Angelina? What has she done to you? She has enough on her plate already!" Fred yelled.

"How dare you insult me, Mr. Weasley," said Snape in a dangerous tone. "Another detention, I think, and one hundred points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors in the room winced. That was a lot of points.

"Stupid git," mumbled Fred as he made to sit down. Unfortunately for him, Snape heard the comment.

"Leave now!" he roared. "Get out of this classroom!"

"Gladly," retorted Fred. He gathered his potions things and grabbed his textbook. With a glance at Angelina, who was looking at him oddly, Fred wrenched open the door. He paused in the doorway, stuck out his tongue in a childish mockery of Snape, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hurry up, Fred!" cried Angelina. The seventeen-year-old was standing at Fred's side, glaring at him. Fred put down his knife and fork. "Come on," she said. "We have quidditch practice."

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I forgot."

Angelina groaned and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. She then proceeded to drag him out of the hall, and up to Gryffindor tower. Once inside the common room, she marched him up the stairs to his dorm room. When they reached the door, she let him go.

"Get changed, quickly, and grab your stuff. Be back in five minutes, or I'm coming in there." Fred didn't bother arguing.

Once he was safely inside his room, he grabbed his stuff from his wardrobe, all the while thinking about how beautiful Angelina looked when she was angry. Her brown eyes got a gold tinge to them, which made them very intriguing. Fred shook his head. This was his _friend_ he was talking about, not one of his flings. He ran a hand through his short hair and then got changed. He was grabbing his stuff from his trunk when Angelina burst in. He stood up with gear in hand and together they walked out of the room.

The quidditch practice wasn't a very good one by anyone's standards. It was about an hour in and Ron had yet to catch the quaffle. Fred was slightly distracted by Angelina. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and he kept looking around to watch her as she caught and threw the quaffle to Katie and Alicia. Suddenly, Fred felt something collide with his arm. An intense pain shot through him and he looked around to see what had hit him. A bludger was zooming away from him. _Stupid bludgers_, he thought. The team came flying over to see if he was all right.

"I'm so sorry," said George. "You were supposed to hit it!"

"Not your fault," Fred said through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Angelina was examining his arm. She touched a part of his limb and he hissed in pain.

"This arm is broken," she said. "You better go to the hospital wing. D'you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you later." Fred landed his broom with little difficulty and trudged up the lawn to the castle.

* * *

Fred walked into the hospital wing ten minutes later. Madame Pomphry bustled over to him and began poking and prodding his arm.

"Just sit down Mr. Weasley," she said finally. "I'll be right back." Fred sat down on the closest bed and placed his broom beside him. Soon the nurse returned with a goblet of yellow liquid.

"Drink this," she said, "and lie down. You have to rest for an hour or so, or the bone won't grow back properly." She walked off, muttering to herself about hoping quidditch would be outlawed.Fred sighed and lay down on the bed. He fell asleep instantaneously.

An hour-and-a-half later, Fred awoke. Madame Pomphry walked over to him.

"Good, you are awake. You may go now. Straight back to Gryffindor Tower, mind. No lolly gaging."

"Yes'm," said Fred with a charming smile. He grabbed his broom and left.

He said the password to the Fat Lady and clambered through the hole. The common room was almost deserted. A lone figure sat by the fire, reading a book. Fred walked over.

"Hey Angie," he said quietly. "Why are you still up?"

"Oh, hey, I was waiting for you, you know, to see if you got back all right."

"Thanks. So . . . Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It's been a crap day eh?" said Fred. "Snape is a git." She grinned.

"Yup. You didn't have to do that, you know. I was just ignoring him." Fred shrugged.

"I dunno. He shouldn't have been picking on you. I'm sure he knows about your uncle, 'cause it was Dumbledore who sent you that letter, and he always tells the staff about that kind of thing."

"I suppose . . . You still shouldn't have done that. You have two detentions now!"she cried.

"I know."

"Thank you though."

"No problem." Fred grinned cheekily. "I'm just glad that the day is almost over, and I am spending some time with you."

Angelina smiled and lay back on Fred, closing her eyes and relaxing. For the second time in two days, the two friends sat wrapped together in silence. Fred had a lot of emotions coursing through him. He hadn't noticed it before, but being that close to Angelina made him breathe a bit quicker. He was enjoying just holding her, watching as her stomach rose and fell with each breath she took.

Angelina looked up into Fred's eyes and without thinking, he found himself moving his head slowly closer to hers. She began to move closer as well, and they were but a half-inch apart when they heard noise on the stairs. The two jumped apart like startled rabbits and turned to look at the interloper.

Alicia came in to view from the boy's dormitories. Fred raised an eyebrow. Alicia was halfway across the common room before she saw her two friends looking at her slyly. She blushed red and continued on her way. Angelina and Fred looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"I better go after her," said Angelina. "I want to hear the story."

"You do that. I want to talk to George. Good night."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."


	3. I will go down as your lover, your frien...

A/N: Hey you guys! Here is the third chapter of I'm Lost Without You. I'm sorry it took so long to get this put up here, but it just didn't want to be written. Personally, I think it's because I'm anxious to get to the next chapter. If you have a copy of the lyrics, you know what's coming. If you don't, well, you can probably guess.

I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far, and even though I am too lazy and in too much of a hurry to write responses, know that your reviews were all welcome, and they made my day.

It'll probably be another week or two before I get the next chapter up, but do not despair. If you haven't already, go check out The Gryffindor Lion, my other Harry Potter fic. It's my little side project and I think it's going along pretty well.

Well, that's that. Sorry to go on for so long, but I had things I needed to say. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see the Alicia/Angelina conversation or the Fred/George conversation. I just didn't have the time to put that in. Hope you forgive me.

Tidal Waves

**

* * *

**

**I will go down as your lover, your friend**

Over the next few weeks, George and Alicia found themselves in the infamous position of Hogwarts' "it" couple. They didn't accept their position easily, and initially they could be found denying it to anyone they met, therefore assuring the general school population that they were, in fact, dating. Confronted with the reality that the entire school knew about them, they admitted to their relationship, earning a significant amount of teasing from their group of friends.

George was adamant in his belief that Fred was the one who had leaked the gossip. As a result of that, Fred couldn't get a word out of his twin for three full days. The Hogwarts' staff held their breaths. The days that he was privy to the patented "Weasley Silent Treatment" were not the most pleasant days of his life. (You try spending three days not talking to the closest person to you. Not fun, I assure you.)

The silent treatment was soon over, and the twins were talking again. The teachers exhaled. Havoc would again reign over the school. Fred never did admit to being the snitch, but it wasn't difficult for anyone to see that he was the guilty party. Fred had problems of his own to deal with, however. Chiefly: avoiding Angelina.

Why he was avoiding her was a mystery even to himself. All he knew was that he couldn't be alone with her, at all costs. He didn't trust his raging hormones around her as far as he could throw them, and when you think about it, that's not very far. So anyways, he was avoiding her, and so far he was doing a fairly good job.

During his Angie-free time, Fred planned pranks and thought a lot about why he had almost kissed his best friend. After a lot of consideration, Fred decided that it was all the fault of his teenage hormones. After all, Angie was his _friend_ and he didn't think of her like that. How else could anything have almost happened?

oxoxo

On a bright Tuesday morning, Fred woke up bright and late, ten minutes before classes started. Upon noticing the time, he threw on his uniform, grabbed a bar of chocolate from under his bed and ran out the door. He came skidding into the Charms classroom a half-second before the bell rang. Fred jogged over to sit beside his brother.

Looking around as Professor Flitwick called the roll, he spotted Angelina on the other side of the room, looking at him. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly turned away, but a little part of Fred gave a little jump from knowing that she had been watching him.

"Attention class," Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice cut through the idle chatter in the room. "As we have just about finished our current unit, I thought that now would be as good a time as any to give you your culminating assignment." As one, the class groaned. "Now, now, settle down. It's not difficult. You will be in pairs, after all."

When he said the word pairs, the class immediately turned to one another and began pointing and mouthing words at one another, trying to group off.

"No, no," said Flitwick. "I've assigned your pairs. We'll have Jordan and Spinet, George Weasley and Hubbles, Fred Weasley and Johnson, Searle and Tibideau..."

Fred glanced across the room at Angie. She was looking at him with an odd look on her face. He sighed. His plan for avoiding her at all costs had just gone out the window. Slowly he rose from his seat and made his way across the room to sit beside her.

"Hey," he said as he pulled out a chair for himself.

"Hi, Fred." she said back.

"What's this assignment about, anyways?" he asked. He hadn't really been paying attention.

She grinned and shook her head at him. How he had missed that grin. "All we have to do is research the spell that he assigns us, write a report on it, and learn how to do it. We then present it to the class."

"You call that _all_!" he cried. "Are you crazy, woman?"

"No, it'll be easy. Don't worry."

"Okay then, if you're so smart, what is this spell that we are supposed to be researching?"

Angelina looked at her partner with bewilderment on her face. "Fred," she said in an overly patient way, "It says on the little slip of parchment in your hand."

Embarrassed he unfolded the little scrap of paper and read it. A slow smile spread across his face. "The _Infertility Spell_?" He burst out in a fit of laughter. Once he had calmed down a bit he spoke again. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Angie grabbed the piece of paper from him and looked at it. She too burst out giggling. "This is too funny! But Flitwick said that whatever was on the paper was what we were supposed to do... I guess we're going to be experts at infertility." She collapsed into giggles.

Fred watched her as she laughed. He thought she looked really pretty. Her brown eyes were shining with mirth and it made her look like a goddess.

'_Wait a minute_,' he thought. _'Why am I thinking this?'_

'_Because you like her,'_ said the little voice in the back of his head.

'_No, I don't_,' he thought at the evil voice.

'_Yes, you do.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.'_

"This is pointless." he said.

Angelina looked up at him. "What's pointless?"

"Nothing, nothing,"he said. She definitely didn't need to know that he was talking to himself. Shaking his head to clear it, the two settled down to work.

oxoxo

One day, about a week later, Fred was sitting in the common room, staring at the fire when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning toward the noise, Fred saw Angelina walking up to him.

"Hey," she started, "we really have to work on our Charms assignment."

Fred, who had completely forgotten, tried to cover up his mistake. "Charms. Hey, that's like me. I'm charming."

"Nice try, Fred. I know you forgot." she said, trying to hide a smile at his antics.

"Aw... It was worth a shot though," he said sheepishly before getting up and following her out of the common room toward the library.

The two friends found a table at the back of the library and sat themselves down. Angelina pulled out a book on charms and together they began to read through it. From his seat beside her, Fred couldn't help breathing in the spicy vanilla scent that surrounded her. He felt himself being drawn in, but just as suddenly as it began, it ended, and Fred pulled away. Once again he tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, but he just couldn't. Just then Angelina turned to look at him.

"Fred," she said, exasperated. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Fred blushed.

"Of course I have. And I agree," he said hurriedly, trying to get out his little predicament.

"Ah... So you're saying that you're in love with Ron?" she laughed. Fred gave her a horror-stricken look, before he realized that she was only kidding. She knew that he hadn't heard a word.

He laughed too, and as he did, he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes. He felt himself being drawn into her for the second time in about as many minutes. He was moving closer, to what end he had no idea, and she was shifting toward him as well. Their eyes were locked on one another's and just as they were about to close the gap between them a loud cough sounded from behind them.

The two jumped around to see Lee Jordan looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked cheekily. Fred glared at him while Angelina hastily told him that they were working on their Charms project. Lee seemed to accept this excuse and he wandered away, no doubt off to find Katie.

After a quick glance at his retreating back, Fred and Angelina got down to work.

oxoxo

Later that evening Fred was sitting alone in a chair by the fire, watching the flames and thinking about things. Mainly Angelina, but he liked to say things. That was where George found him and after some coaxing managed to get him to go up to their dorm room. Fred lay down on his bed.

"So... Lee said he saw you and Angelina in the library today." Fred sat up and looked at his twin. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah... Your point is... I saw Filch talking to Hoochie the other day. Doesn't mean that they're shagging."

"He said that it looked like the two of you were about to kiss."

"So what. It's allowed."

"I thought she was your best friend?"

"She is. So?" Fred didn't understand where this conversation was headed.

"So... I think you like her." Fred nearly fell off of his bed.

"What?" he exclaimed, "Are you serious? I think you must have hit your head. She's my _friend_, nothing more."

"That's what I used to think, but I'm not so sure anymore." George fixed his brother with a penetrating look, as if trying to read his mind.

Fred shook his head as if to clear it and spoke again.

"Well, you're wrong!"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" George asked, smirking.

"I'm not!" Fred was just starting to realize the implications of what George was saying. If he actually _did_ like Angie...

"Yes you are!" George countered. "Just admit it!"

Fred began to think. If George was right... then everything he had been feeling when he was around her would make sense. The odd dreams he'd been having made sense too. Maybe... maybe he did like her. But she was his best friend. He wasn't supposed to like his best friend. He sighed.

"Maybe you're right..." he said to his twin, "but I don't know."

"Well, I know that my twin sense is always right. You like her, and I'd bet all of my joke shop plans on her liking you too."

Fred did a double take. He hadn't even considered that she might like _him_. And if George was that certain... He was the one with the girlfriend, after all.

"I just don't know. Go away. I gotta think about this," he said, laying back down on the bed. George laughed and made for the door.

Just as he was about to leave the room, George turned back to his brother and said, "Just talk to her. You know you're made for each other. Maybe you can't see it but the rest of us can."

oxoxo

REVIEW!


	4. Give me your lips and with one kiss we b...

**Author's Note**: Hello all you fanfiction type people. Here is the fourth instalment of the I'm Lost Without You saga. Hope it is as good as the previous chapters.

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I've been going a million miles an hour with all the schoolwork and preparations for the Canada Wide Science Fair that I'm going to next week. So, because of all of this, I haven't been able to write much. In addition to that, this chapter just didn't want to be written.

So, thank you to all of my readers who reviewed, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up in a few weeks, but I'm not promising anything.

With that, I'll leave you to the story. Hope it doesn't bore you too much.

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin**

It was early morning at Hogwarts, and only a few figures could be seen throughout the Great Hall. Fred Weasley was one of five figures who sat hunched over bowls of porridge and plates of bacon at the Gryffindor table. It was extremely rare to see his out of bed this early in the morning. The fact that he was fully dressed was cause for some to wonder if he had gone to bed at all.

Fred had gone to bed the previous night, but his head had been so filled with what George had said to him that he had spent most of the night thinking things through. He had reached the conclusion that his twin was absolutely, undeniably right. He _did_ like Angelina. With that in mind, he know understood the funny feelings that had surfaced whenever he was around her. Why hadn't he realized before?

But did she like him? Fred thought and thought about it. George had said that she liked him, and he _was_ the perceptive twin. Should he ask her on a date? What if it ruined their friendship? Questions span through his mind faster than a snitch. He groaned and banged his head on the table loudly. Several people looked at him strangely. Fred, unaware of their odd looks, grabbed a piece of bacon off of his plate and ate it.

oxoxo

Fred finished his breakfast and set off to find Angie. There was a Hogsmede weekend coming up and he wanted to ask her to go with him before someone better did. He walked towards Gryffindor Tower, all the while practising what he was going to say.

"Hey Angie, how are you? Want to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Oi, Angelina! Want to go out on the Hogsmede weekend?"

"Hiya Ange! Sleep well? Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmede this weekend?"

_That's a good one,_ he thought to himself. He hoped with all of his prankster's heart that she would say yes. George had said she liked him, but he still wasn't so sure.

Lost in thought, Fred rounded a corner only to find Angelina immersed in a conversation with a seventh-year Ravenclaw boy that Fred only knew by sight. His name was Deme-something. Fred stopped in his tracks.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmede with me?" he heard the Ravenclaw ask. Fred didn't stick around for the answer. Broken-hearted, he turned around and retraced his steps back to the Entrance Hall, fuming all the way.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself out loud. How had he even considered her liking him? He was a troublemaker and she got pretty good grades. They didn't go together. She would never look at him as more then a friend.

Feeling terribly disheartened, Fred left the castle and wandered the Hogwarts grounds for a while before heading out onto the Quidditch pitch. Fred sat down in the very middle and then stretched out on his back. He looked up at the clear blue sky above him and watched as the white, puffy clouds were swiftly pushed far away by a heavy, grey rain cloud.

As he watched the changing sky, Fred thought about what he was feeling. _I'm jealous_ he finally realized. Jealous of a _Ravenclaw_. In his opinion, Gryffindors were ten times better than any Ravenclaw. If Angelina preferred a smart pansy boy to him, then so be it. She could see if he cared.

Just then the sky above him, which had become a dark threatening grey, split open, and a torrent of rain fell down on the Quidditch pitch, soaking through Fred's thin t-shirt in seconds. Unaware of the wet, Fred just lay there, letting the rain sooth his problems away.

oxoxo

Angelina had seen Fred turn the corner while she was talking to the Ravenclaw. When she saw him beat a hasty retreat, she had wrapped up her conversation as quickly as she could. Knowing that Fred would head out to the Quidditch pitch, she gave him some time before setting out after him.

Arriving on the pitch, she sam him lying down in the very middle, watching the sky with a frown on his face. When the rain began to fall, he lay perfectly still, allowing the water to wash over him. At last she could watch him no longer.

Fred heard the approach of someone before he saw them. "Go away," he mumbled to the interloper on his privacy. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"No," said the last voice that he wanted to hear at that moment. Angelina lay down beside him. "What is your problem?"

Fred sighed. "I saw you talking to that Ravenclaw. Have fun in Hogsmede with him."

"I'm not going with him."

"Well, I guess if you like hi–wait, you're not!"

"No, I'm not. I don't like him."

"You don't? But I thought... You were..."

"Fred. I don't like him. Get it through your head. Merlin, you can be stupid sometimes. I don't even know why he asked me to go with him."

"I do," Fred mumbled, blushing.

"What was that?" she asked, sitting up. Fred sat up too.

"I–I said that I do. I know exactly why he asked you." By now, the tips of his ears were bright red.

Angelina looked him straight in the eye, as if searching for something. After a long moment she looked away, starting out across the pitch.

"Do you–do you want to know _why_ I said no to Demetris?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do.'

"It's because I like someone else. Someone I've known practically my whole life. Someone that I think has finally gotten a clue." She turned back towards him, regarding him through her long lashes.

Fred swallowed. She couldn't be talking about _him_, could she? "D'you mean..."

"Yes Fred. I mean you. I like you."

"Mnphf," was Fred's intelligent response. She liked him! He couldn't believe it. "I mean... I like you too."

"That's good," she said. "I was hoping you did."

"Same here. Um... so, now that you aren't going with that Ravenclaw, would you like to go to Hogsmede with the incredibly sexy me?" He laughed.

Angelina reached out and hit him playfully on the arm, giggling all the while. Fred grabbed her hand before she could remove it, and turned to look her in the eye. Unconsciously he shifted closer.

"Yes, you goof, I'll go with you."

"Good." Fred drew even closer and then pressed his lips to hers in a delicate first kiss.


	5. Are you afraid of being alone

**Author's Note:** Hey all! So sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. It's been crazy lately, what with Science fair, two musicals, ballet recital and exams, and a gazillion miles of homework that I'm _still_ behind on. It's been hectic, I'll tell you. But due to a supply teacher in, you guessed it, Geography, I've been able to write another chapter for you.

The beginning is kinda crappy, because I had to get to where this chapter needed to be in relation to the time-frame. I tried to describe what happened with as much detail as possible, but if something makes no sense, I'm sorry, and note me. I'll try to explain it better next chapter.

Once again, a huge thank you to all of my reviewers. You just keep making my day. I'm glad that you like the story, because I like it, and your enjoyment is what I have in mind when I'm writing it.

That's pretty much it. Those of you who have been reading The Gryffindor Lion, I'll try and get a chapter up on that by the end of the month, but I'm sorry if I can't. For those of you who are still reading this incredibly long note, you can have a cookie. I'll let you get to the story now.

Hope you enjoy it,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Are you afraid of being alone, cause I am, I'm lost without you**

Winter passed. Spring was upon Hogwarts. It was a time of new beginnings, and a time of love. Many things had changed since the day Fred and Angelina had finally gotten their acts together and admitted their feeling for each other. They were the constant couple, something that the inhabitants of Hogwarts grew to rely on. They were almost always together, and people were starting to refer to them as Fred-and-Angelina. So in addition to Katie-and-Lee, and Alicia-and-George, there was the new entity of Fred-and Angelina. It was only rarely that they were apart, and when they were, it was rarely by choice.

Another choice had been made for them that didn't only affect Fred. Umbridge, that horrible toad of a professor, had placed a life long quidditch ban on Fred, George, and Harry. Almost half of the quidditch team was out because of a stupid reason, and Umbridge's hate for all things Gryffindor. The removal of quidditch from their schedule was hard on all of them, but especially on the twins. Quidditch had been their life, their main reason for staying in school. Without it, life was almost intolerable. Only Angelina kept Fred going.

She was always there for him when he was having a bad day, just as he always tried to be there for her. However, he was finding that more and more it was he that was having the kinds of days where he just wanted to crawl into a corner and stay there. Everyday Fred was grateful that he and his "Angel" had finally gotten together.

On most evenings, the Fred and Angelina could be found stretched out on "their" couch in the common room, often surrounded by their closest friends. They would laugh and talk together, and sometimes just sit in silence late into the evening. Fred was happiest at those times. Their relationship was comfortable; they were just as happy to be talking to one another as they were with kissing.

Fred had to admit though, that the kissing was "bloody amazing!" He felt as though his insides were melting whenever he touched his lips to hers. In the months since they had started dating, they had snogged _a lot_ but not much more. Angelina wasn't ready for more, and Fred was in no way going to pressure her. No matter how much he wanted to go further with her, he kept it to himself. He could wait for the right time.

xoxox

One Thursday while Angelina was at quidditch practice, George and Fred were having a little meeting in their dormitory. Lee was off at detention so they had the room to themselves. Fred was lying on his stomach on his bed, while George sat on his own bed. The twins remained silent for a few moments as they tried to collect their thoughts. They both know why they were there; a certain conversation needed to be had.

"All right," spoke George at last. "We both know why we're here, locked up in this stuffy dorm room, when we could be off annoying the hell out of the Toad."

Fred grimaced–any mention of that _woman_ was enough to put him off his food for a week. "Yeah, so . . . d'you think that school has a purpose for us anymore?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that it does, brother dear. I mean, the only thing that I was looking forwards to was Quidditch, and now that that's gone . . . " George trailed off.

"I know exactly what you mean." Fred replied, "Pretty much the only thing that's keeping me going is Angelina. Without her, I don't know what I would have done by now."

George cracked a small smile at his twin's mention of Angelina. He felt the same about his Alicia. "What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to quit school?" he asked suddenly.

Fred thought about it. He tried to think of reasons for him to stay at Hogwarts, and he could only think of two. One, their mother would murder them. Two, he wasn't sure if he could leave his "Angel." But even with those two reasons, two very important reasons, for staying, Fred felt like leaving was his only option. He was going mad with the pressure, and he didn't need NEWTs. Why shouldn't he leave?

"If you asked me that," Fred began hesitantly, "I would tell you that it was one of your better ideas."

A smile spread across George's face. "I'm glad you think that because, if you want to, we can afford a shop on Diagon Alley, and I know for a fact that a decent one just vacated."

"Somehow I get the impression that you have thought about this whole ditching school thing a lot more than I have." spoke Fred with a grin.

"So is it a go?" asked George, "cause I _really _want to go through with this."

"It's definitely a go, I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell Angie."

"Yeah, I haven't really thought about that aspect of things. We should probably tell them soon, but I somehow doubt that they will be very happy about it. Perhaps it's time to turn on the good ol' Weasley charm."

"The Weasley charm? What's that?" asked an amused female voice from the vicinity of the doorway. The twins both looked up. There stood Angelina with her hair still wet from her after-practice shower.

"Oh, hey Angelina," said George. "I take it practice is over?"

"It sure is," she said, "and if you're wondering where Alicia is, she told me to tell you that she will meet you at the 'usual' place in fifteen minutes, wherever that is."

"Great, thanks." With that, George left to go seek out his girlfriend.

xoxox

When George was gone, Angelina went over to Fred's bed and stretched out beside him. Fred slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and he marvelled at the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly together, almost like they were meant to be together. It was _perfect_.

"So why were you and George locked up in here on such a beautiful day? I would have thought that the Weasley twins would be out pulling pranks on unsuspecting first years." she said quietly.

"I–I'm–I'm not sure how to say this," Fred began. He swallowed hard. How could he tell Angelina–the girl who had been his best friend for years–that he was leaving Hogwarts prematurely? It was so difficult. "I'm leaving Hogwarts," he finally blurted out.

Angelina sat up, looking at Fred accusingly. "You must be kidding, right? You are aren't you?" she asked. When he didn't reply, she asked him again. "_Aren't you?"_

"Well, no actually, I'm not," Fred said warily. He saw a tear roll down Angelina's cheek. "Don't cry Angie, don't cry.'

"I can't help it," she said shakily, "I–I love you Fred, and now you're leaving me. I thought you loved me, but–"

For a moment, Fred's heart stopped. _She loved him? Did he love her? _Of course he did! Why hadn't he realized it. He cut her off. "Angel, I love you too." He leaned over to her and caught her lips up in a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart, he saw that she still had tears running down her face. "Angel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She smiled at him. "It's because I'm happy and sad at once," she said. "I'm so happy that you love me, because I was certain you didn't, but now you are leaving me, and I'm scared. You've been keeping me going lately, and I don't want to lose that."

"Now, now," Fred said, smoothing her hair, "It's not forever, and I'm not leaving tonight. There are arrangements to be made. I just wanted to tell you so that you knew."

"I know, it's just, I _need_ you, Fred. You keep me going. I don't know what I'll do when you leave."

"You will get top marks on your NEWTs and make me and your parents proud. That's what you will do."

"There you go, trying to make the best of things." She laughed, but it turned into a yawn. "I really should go to sleep now, but I don't want to leave."

"So stay here, I promise I wont try anything."

She studied him for a minute before speaking. "You know what? That sounds like a good idea."

Fred gave Angelina a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt and she went into the washroom to change. While she was in there, Fred quickly put on his own pajamas and slipped under the covers. Angelina came out changed and quickly jumped into the bed. She snuggled up close to Fred and promptly fell asleep.

Fred stayed awake for a while, watching her sleep and thinking about all of things that they had said earlier in the evening. She loved him. _He_ loved her. The more he thought about it, the more hi liked the idea. And with that thought in his head, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Are you afraid of leaving tonight

AN- Hey all! Yeah, I know, It's been a while. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but this chapter was really hard for me to write. I had to go back and read the fifth harry Potter book again so that I knew exactly what was supposed to happen when.

On top of that, I've had exams at school, so I've been busy trying to pass those. That, and getting my family's boat ready to go in the water have slowed down the writing process a lot.

I'm still not sure if I like this chapter. It's not very romantic, and the Angelina-Fred interaction is at a minimum. You all know what this chapter is leading up to, and I originally was not going to end this chapter where I did. The reason that I didn't include the leaving scene in this chapter should become apparent in the next chapter. Plus, I thought that the ending of this chapter was where it should be. Anything more would have wreaked it.

A big thanks to all of my reviewers. Your comments were much appreciated. If any of you were reading The Gryffindor Lion, I deleted it. The explanation is in my profile.

I can't wait for HBP to come out, but sadly, taht also means that this story will most likely become AU. or at least the ending will. I havent decided how the ending will go, and maybe HBP will decide it for me.

So, to sum up this huge author's note, I'll jus thank you once again for reading this, and shamelessly beg you to review. I _know_ that people are reading this who aren't reviewing.

Thanks once again for sticking with me. I'll try to update before I go on vacation, but I dunno if I'll be able to. I might be putting up a chapter for a new story that I've been thinking about.

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Are you afraid of leaving tonight, 'cause I am, I'm lost without you**

Fred was enjoying a dream about flying over the Forbidden Forest with Angelina in front of him on his broom. They were flying toward Hogwarts, and the sun was rising behind the school, creating a beautiful silhouette. They were nearing the front doors, when Fred felt something poking his right shoulder. He tried to brush it off, but the poking wouldn't stop. He opened his eyes and noticed two things. One, Angelina was snuggled up against his left side, and two, his twin brother was poking him in the shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"Snnnnnnng," was Fred's eloquent comment. He felt Angelina stir at his side. She sat up beside him and glared at George.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

George grinned even wider. "Well, Miss Johnson, I wanted to wish the two of you a good morning, and tell my dear brother that it is time to prepare for Phase One."

"Phase One? Oh yeah," said Fred. "Go down to breakfast, prat. I'll meet you down there."

"Right. I'll see you there." George took a look at the couple, and added, "Don't take too long now, we do have a lot of stuff to do." With a wink, George removed his face from between the bed hangings and left the dorm room.

"What's Phase One," asked a curious Angelina. "Sounds dangerous."

"Hmm, I dunno if I should tell you," Fred teased. "Can you keep a secret?"

"'Course I can," she said. "I'm not Katie."

Fred laughed at that. "All right then, you've twisted my leg. Phase one is the Happy First Day present to our dear new Headmistress. We've– that's George and I– planned a little surprise for her that involves a rather large box of our newest invention."

"Oooohh!" she said. "What is it?"

"That, my love, I won't tell you. It will ruin the surprise. Now, I think that we should probably get up and get dressed, because I'd bet your dear friends are looking for you, and George wants to go over some final plans with me."

The two got out of bed, and after a parting kiss, Angelina went back to her own dorm room.

xoxox

Lunch time fast approached, and Fred and George could be found hiding behind a door that was concealed by a tapestry just off the Entrance Hall. They were counting the seconds until their box of magical fireworks would go off.

**BOOM!**

They waited for a few moments, and then they heard Umbridge yelling for Filch's help. She seemed to think that he would be able to cast spells on the fireworks. As they listened, they tried to guess what she was doing to the fireworks. They were enchanted to do different things when different spells were put on them, and they hoped that she would try Vanishing them, because they would multiply by ten when she did.

Soon Harry ducked into their hiding place and congratulated them on the stunning display. After he left, the twin's had a few more visitors. Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all found then and laughed with them as the new Headmistress tried to gain control over the rouge fireworks.

When it time for classes to begin again, the twins kept breaking into fits of laughter as teacher after teacher called the Headmistress in to vanquish the fireworks. At the end of the day, there were still fireworks roaming the castle and the grounds.

Later in the Gryffindor common room, the twins started selling off their Wildfire Whiz-  
bangs to the crowd of students. They received compliments from all ages. Even Hermione fought her way through the crowd to tell them that "they were wonderful fireworks."

Much later, the six friends were sitting in their usual places in the common room, talking about the day, and just enjoying being together.

"You know," said Alicia, "this is our last year here, all together."

The group nodded in agreement and Katie expressed her annoyance in that she still had another year left until she would graduate. Lee looked at her in sympathy, and they both got up and went up to the boy's dormitory.

"Well, I know I'm staying out here tonight," said George jokingly.

"Don't be silly," said Fred. "You would think that they would use a silencing charm after last time . . ." The group laughed.

Alicia and Angelina gave simultaneous yawns. Giggling, they both stood up and bid their respective boyfriends good night and trouped up the stairs. The wins went off to their brother's dorm room in the hopes of procuring a silent place to sleep.

xoxox

During Easter holidays, Fred and George halted their havoc-wreaking. They had decided that there was no point in disrupting people's leisure time, and they didn't want to mess with people's study time. With OWLs and NEWTs drawing ever nearer, more and more fifth- and seventh-year students were spending every available hour in the library, pouring over textbooks and notes.

The twins had planned to start their mayhem causing again on Tuesday, to help Harry in talking to his godfather. Tuesday was also the day that they were planning on leaving Hogwarts, forever.

Monday night, Fred and Angelina sneaked out of Hogwarts to go on a date in Hogsmeade. After sneaking out of Honeydukes, They walked hand in hand along High Street, stopping to look at the various window displays of the shops. They turned down a side street and went into a little bistro called The Howling Moon. They were seated at a little table for two in the back of the restaurant and they ordered their food. Halfway through their meal, Fred sprung his news.

"Angie," he started, unsure of what to say.

She looked up at him, and the soft candlelight reflected on his mocha skin and ebony hair. Fred thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"What is it, Fred?" she asked gently when he didn't continue.

"I- I have something I need to say. You will probably be mad at me, but I have to do it. I don't know how to say this–"

She looked at him sharply. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Well, yes actually. Tomorrow." Tears started to fill Angelina's eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Please don't cry Angie, I'm not leaving forever."

"I _know_ that, but- but I don't want you to. I- I'm afraid to be apart from you. You're going to go and find someone prettier, and smarter, and someone who is a better quidditch player and you'll fall in love with her and forget about me!" she cried.

Fred reached for her hand. "Hey there, Angie. I wouldn't do that. I love you, okay, _you._ And anyway, there is no one more beautiful, or smarter than you, or better at quidditch than you, except maybe me, but . . ."

Angelina laughed a little. "But really Fred, I'm afraid of you leaving. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am afraid, but I know that when I do get to see you again, everything will be all right, and we'll never be apart again. Anyway, it's just two months. It'll go by in no time. You won't even miss me, what with NEWTs and quidditch and all."

"That's you, Fred, always making the best of things." She smiled. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold," she scolded jokingly.

xoxox

When Fred and Angelina got back to the castle, they quickly made their way back to the common room. They scrambled through the portrait hole, and found the common room deserted. Looking at his watch, Fred saw that it was almost midnight. He was about to say goodnight to Angelina, when she spoke first.

"Fred," she said, "do you think it would be all right if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Of course it would," he said, and kissed her chastely on the forehead, before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to his dorm room.

Upon reaching the door to his room, Fred tried to open it and found it magically locked. Knowing that the room was probably being _occupied_ by his brother and Alicia, he turned around and they went downstairs again.

"Okay, so no sleeping in my room tonight," he said. "Do you want to just go up to your dorm and I'll sleep with Ron, or do you want to find somewhere else?"

Angelina regarded him with her brown eyes. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement. I'm sure we could get a bed in there."

Fred could have hit himself for not thinking of that. They trouped back out the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's questions as to what they were doing out so late. Upon reaching the stretch of wall opposite the painting of Barnaby the Barmy, they walked back and forth three times, thinking of what they wanted for the room.

Angelina pulled open the door that appeared. The room that they walked into was red with a while bed in the middle, and a roaring fire in a hearth opposite the bed. There were pajamas on a chair beside the bed, because they had been unable to get theirs from their rooms. Angelina went over to sit on the edge of the bed facing the fire and Fred sat down beside her. After a moment of silence, Fred felt Angelina stirring beside him, he looked down at her, and she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss became heated, as soon Fred had to pull away. "If we do too much more of that," he said when he could breathe properly again, "I don't think I will be able to stop."

Angelina looked up at him with her brown eyes. "What makes you think that I want you to stop?"

Fred looked at her without understanding, but then everything dropped into place. "What!"

"You heard me. I don't want you to stop, Fred. I love you, and- and I'm ready."

"If you are sure," he said, his voice cracking, much to his chagrin.

"I'm sure. Now shut up and kiss me."


	7. I'll keep my room open 'til sunrise

**Author's Note**- Hello to all my lovely readers. I would like to thank you for all of the reviews for that last chapter. They made my day, and made me write this chapter for you today.

You are all quite lucky to be getting this at all. I am going on vacation tomorrow for pretty much the rest of the summer. Because I am so nice, I wrote this chappie, and I am going to post it. It was actually quite easy to write once I got started, so I hope you like it.

This is my longest chapter to date, because I had to put so much into it. You might notice that One or two of the parts kind of follow Angelina rather than Fred. That wont happen very often, unless I scratch my plans for the next few chapters.

On that note, this story only has about three or four chapters left, depending on if I do an epilogue.

Well, that's it for now, I'll let you get on with the story. Hope you like it, and REVIEW!

Tidal Waves

xoxox

**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you**

Spare periods for sixth- and seventh-years was some sadistic wizard's idea of a joke, thought Fred as he sat in the Gryffindor common room watching the clouds float past outside. Spare periods were almost never spare. There was always some sort of work to be done - in the twin's case it wasn't usually school work - and everyone was always busy.

Today however, there was at least one student who wasn't ding anything at all, except thinking. Fred sat gazing out over the grounds with no single train of thought. There was a central topic to his thinking, however; Angelina.

He couldn't think of a way to describe his night with Angie. They had explored one another so thoroughly that Fred could still se every inch of her when he closed his eyes. At the risk of sounding like a girl, Fred thought that it had been _perfect_.

Fred couldn't honestly say that he had never slept with anyone before, but none of his previous conquests could add up to Angelina. Of course, the fact that he loved her had probably helped a lot. That and the fact that it was the last night that they would have together before he left.

He was _leaving_. Even though he knew that this day was coming, Fred had never actually realized exactly what it meant. He was leaving his home of seven years and heading out into the adult world where breaking rules would land him in Azkaban, instead of detention. The adult world of money and power, led by a corrupt minister who had supporters like _Percy_, that prat.

But it wasn't just the adult world that scared him about leaving the school. It was his friend's and his family's reactions to the action that was terrifying as well. The only people who knew about the twin's plans were Angie, Alicia and Lee. And his mother . . . Well, she wouldn't be too pleased with them, to put it lightly. She had never supported their joke shop plans, and them leaving school early too open up a shop . . . A howler would be the least she would do.

Fred heaved a sigh. He stood up from his comfortable chair and walked up to his dorm to talk to his twin.

xoxox

As Fred walked into the seventh-year boys' dorm room, George looked up from the notebook that he had been writing in.

"Ah, Gred. Just the person that I wanted to talk to," George said, placing the notebook on the bed beside him.

"Well, my dear Forge, what is it that you wanted to say?"

"You see, Gred, if tonight goes as planed, we will be leaving the castle, and our lovely ladies. I have found a few problems with our scheme, that might call for some slight altercations to the plan."

"Would I be right if I guessed that one of the problems has something to do with Angie and Alicia?"

"You would indeed, brother. You see, I would like some time to say a proper good-bye to Alicia, and I'm sure you would like the same courtesy with Angelina. That point leads me to the next flaw in the master plan." said George, his ears slightly red at the mention of 'proper good-byes' with Alicia.

"And that would be . . ." said Fred, prompting his twin to continue.

"Well, have you figured out how we are going to get our trunks down to the Entrance Hall before the Toad manages to get her hands on us?" Fred made a face. "Judging by the look you gave me, that would be a no. Okay, well I have a way that would solve both problems."

"And it is . . ." said Fred, once again prompting George.

"We pack our trunks now, and leave them here. We then write letters to the girls. Once we leave through the front door, we wait in Hogsmeade for an hour and then fly back. One of us will come in here and get the trunks, and the other will go to the girls' dorm. That way we can get our trunks and say good-bye."

"Have I ever told you that you are a genius?" Fred asked his brother.

"Not today, you haven't. So I take it you like my plan?"

"'Course I do. Now, who gets the wonderful job of loading the trunks on their broom?"

"Hmmm. Good question. Oh, I know! Here, just let me write a number down on this piece of paper." George did so, and then put it in his pocket. "Now guess what number it is. If you get it right, or you guess too high, you don't have to deal with the trunks."

"Okay, er, what's it between?"

"Oops, sorry. It's between one and ten."

"Er, seven?"

George sighed. "It was six. I'll deal with the trunks then. Now, go write a letter to Angie telling her to leave her window open for you."

xoxox

Ten minutes to five o'clock found Fred and George sneaking along a corridor on the fifth floor in the east wing of the castle. Fred carried with him a medium sized box labelled with the non-descriptive letters PS. When they reached their destination, George hastily checked his watch and then nodded at his twin. Fred opened the box and pulled at what looked exactly like an innocent tarpaulin. The twins quickly spread it out in the middle of the corridor, completely covering all available floor space. When that was done, George checked his watch and then held up two fingers. Two minutes.

George and Fred hastened to the last available piece of uncovered floor, right by the stairs. George then bent down and taped his wand to the tarp. A thick mist filled the corridor, and when it cleared, there was no longer a floor, but a huge, deep, sticky swamp. Fred and George gave each other high fives. At that moment the bell rang and classroom doors opened onto the swamp. Students who were about to exit their classrooms had to stop short or fall into the smelly pit. Fred and George turned tail and ran down the stairs but not before a certain Malfoy saw them.

xoxox

Angelina Johnson had been going over some finer points of Arithmancy with Professor Vector after class. At last, she learned what she needed, and headed down to the Great hall for an early supper, hoping that Fred would be there as well. As she drew nearer to the Entrance Hall, she hear a commotion. Moving faster, she reached the crowd of students and teachers that were ringing the edges of the hall. Being quite tall, she was able to see the scene before all of them.

Fred and George were standing in the middle of the hall, and Umbridge was standing before them with a furious look on her face.

"So," said Umbridge, "you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

_Oh my,_ thought Angelina. _So _that's _what they were going to do._

"Pretty amusing, yeah," she heard Fred say.

_No, Fred,_ she thought. _Don't rile her up!_

Angelina then saw Filch elbow his way through the crowd towards the Toad. He said something to the Headmistress that Angelina was to far away to catch. What ever it was, he was definitely happy about it. Were the twins going to be expelled?

"Very good, Argus," she said in her stupid simpering voice. "You two," she continued, turning to look gleefully on Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrong doers in my school."

_This doesn't sound good_, thought Angie.

"You know what? I don't think we are." said Fred. Then, turning to his twin he said, "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely."

Then, Angelina watched in awe as the raised their wands and together said "_Accio Brooms!_"

A crash was heard in the distance, and the students and teachers waited in silence for the brooms to arrive. And they did, with one of them still trailing chain and an iron peg. The brooms halted in front of the twins.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said to Umbridge as he mounted his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George doing the same.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and his eyes landed on Angelina. He gave her a small wink and then turned to face the crown in general.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!" he said loudly.

George stepped in, "Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." He pointed at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" bellowed Umbridge and members of his special squad of arse kissers moved forwards. The twins rose into he air on the their brooms.

Fred looked around at Peeves, who was bobbing at the twins' height. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

To Angelina's astonishment, Peeves swept his hat from his head and saluted as Fred and George sped out of the open front doors.

xoxox

Angelina turned away from where she was standing and started to make her way up to Gryffindor tower. She didn't feel like eating anymore. She couldn't believe that he had left. She know that he would, of course, but after the previous night, she had hopped that he wouldn't. He didn't even say good-bye to her! All he did was wink! She couldn't believe it! She heard footsteps behind her, and the turned to see Alicia. She waited for her friend to catch up.

"I can't believe that they really left," said Alicia.

"Yeah, I know. Did George say good-bye to you?"

"That's the thing! He didn't! He gave me a little wave right before he left. It's not like him. I'm guessing that Fred did the same?"

Angelina nodded. "It's not like them. I _know_ Fred would have said good bye to me."

"Same here. But maybe we are reading too much into this. Tell you what, let's go up to our dorm, and invite Katie up. We'll have a pajama party."

"That sounds good to me," said Angie. "Let's go."

The two girls walked up the stairs to their dorm room. Immediately Angelina saw a white envelope on her bed. There was one on Alicia's bed as well. The two girls looked at each other and then ran to their respective beds and opened the envelopes.

Angelina's read:

_Dear Angie,_

_Well, as you probably already know, George and I left school tonight. You knew this was coming, and so did I, but if you are feeling anything like what I am feeling right now, I know that this is really hard for you._

_Now, you may be asking yourself, and possible Alicia, why did I not say good-bye to you today, especially after last night. It's a good question, and it will be answered in due time. But first I need to ask you something._

_Would you please have your dorm room window open tonight around 7:00? And could you also make sure that you are alone in your room? Alicia won't be a problem because she, too, will be otherwise occupied. _

_In case you haven't figure it out yet, I will be coming to see you. Me and George kind of forgot about our trunks until this morning, so we decided to do things this way. So, if you don't hate me too, too much for leaving, I would really like to see you to, in George's words, "say a proper good-bye."_

_I love you, Angel, and I hope to see you tonight._

_Always,_

_Fred_

Angelina re-read the letter again, and then looked over at Alicia. The two girls broke out into identical smiles.

"So the prats decided to say good-bye after all," said Alicia.

xoxox

At quarter to seven, Angelina was sitting on her bed, reading the letter from Fred again. Alicia had just left to go to the boys' dorms to meet George. The window was wide open to the cool night air, and a soft breeze was disturbing the curtains. She finished the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She had just placed the envelope on her bedside table when Fred flew through the window.

Angelina ran towards her red-haired boyfriend and flung her arms around his neck. All of a sudden, she started crying. Fred, seeing that she was distraught, led her over to her bed, and sat her down. He then keeled on the floor in front of her.

"Angie, babe, why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears away. "When you left, I thought you were gone for good, and then I got your letter, and I wanted to believe it, but then I thought that it was one of the girls playing a joke on me and Alicia, because how would you have gotten a letter up here, and then when you came. . ."

"Hush, Angel. It's okay. I'm here." he soothed

"I_ know_ that." she said.

"Anyway, I got Katie to bring the letters up here. She was willing to help, especially since Lee won't be allowed into his room for a while, so he and Katie will probably be spending some time in the room of requirement."

They both laughed. Fred got up off the floor and sat down on the bed beside Angelina. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. "Thanks for keeping the window open, I wasn't sure if you would, because it's kinda chilly out."

"Fred, I would keep my window open until sunrise every night for you, if I knew you were coming. I love you, remember. I don't want to be without you."

"I know, babe, I know. I don't want to go either, but it's for the best. I need this chance, because there may not be another one. Plus I couldn't stand another day here with Umbridge."

"And you think I can?"

"Yes, you can. You need to. You need the grades. Even if you end up playing professional quidditch, which will happen by the way, you need an off-season career. It'll be fine. You'll see." He rested his chin on the top of her head, and pulled her even closer.

"You always make me feel better, Fred. Always."

"That's what I'm here for," he said.

"Oh, and I wanted to thank you for last night. That was . . . wonderful." she blushed."Don't thank me, I should be thanking you. I mean, I loved you before, but now . . . well I love you a gazillion times more. You are the most perfect person ever."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I guess that we will have to agree to disagree on that point. How long do you have before you have to go?"

Fred glanced at his watch. "An hour. Why?"

"Well, before you go, I wondering if we could have a repeat performance of last night?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. "That could be arranged, babe. That could be arranged."


	8. I'll keep my eyes patiently focussed

**AN-** Well, my dear readers, once again I have left you at a crucial point of the story. This time, however, it was not my fault. I was away on holidays without internet access, and now I'm home for a week, so I'm posting this now.

I wasn't just lazing around while I was away though. I write this chapter and the next chapter, and as you night notice this chapter is the longest one so far.

In this chapter are letters between Fred and Angelina, and it was weird to write them, but I tried to feel how they would be feeling if I was apart from someone I loved. I hope you like them.

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it so much.

Now, I need a name for a character in the next chapter, and I was wondering if the fiftieth review that I get would like to choose the name. So, if you think that you are the fiftieth reviewer of this story, leave your email and I will write to you as soon as I can.

That's all for now, so I'll let you get to the story. Thanks a lot, and remember to review!

Tidal Waves

* * *

**I'll keep my eyes patiently focussed on you**

Number 93 Diagon Alley was prime real estate in the Wizarding shopping district. Tucked in between a bookshop and a clothing store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was bound to attract a huge number of passer by.

It had been a week and a half since the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts and their scholastic careers behind. Unlike others before them who had left school early, they did not spend their time lazing about eating Chocolate Frogs. No, Fred and George were definitely very busy.

The twins first stop a f ter leaving Hogwarts fo good had been the Burrow. Their parents were not home at the time, but it wasn't pure coincidence. A letter from a restaurant in Hogsmeade had arrived that said that Molly and Arthur Weasley had won a dinner for two. The dinner that the couple had won was only for one specific evening. Luck had it that the evening just so happened to be the very evening that the twins were arriving at the Burrow.

Once inside the Burrow, Fred and George went up the stairs to their room. The room looked more like a warehouse than a bedroom. Boxes and crates were piled almost to the ceiling all around the room and papers with lists of products littered the floor.

A thin layer of dust lay over everything, but it wasn't a testament to Molly's cleaning abilities. The twins had grown tired of their mum coming into their room to "clean" and end up getting rid of their carefully developed products. As a result Fred and George had invented locking spell that prevented people from getting into the room. Even those who knew the most advanced unlocking spells would be hard put to break through the charm. It certainly did it's job.

Once inside the twins began shrinking the boxes and crates placing them inside a trunk. When that was finished they shrunk their furniture as well and placed it in a second trunk. These trunks were then charmed to be weightless and strapped to the back of their brooms. With all that done they flew off to their newly acquired premises.

xoxox

Currently, the twins were busy putting the finishing touches on the shop. The walls had been painted orange, and all the shelves were stained dark brown. All of the joke items were sorted and packaged appropriately. A large amount of time had been spent trying to get everything priced, and the wide variety of products hadn't exactly helped.

Then, on a Saturday afternoon, George stood up from the box that he had been looking through, looked round at his brother, and announced, "Done!"

Fred looked back at him "Done, you say? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, brother dearest. Here, look at this list." George handed his twin a long roll of parchment with various things written on it. Fred unfurled it and started going down the list, checking off various things.

"Paint the shop, check ... program the cash register, check ... find the disappearing quills, check ..." And it went on and on.

After reading through the entire list and proclaiming it all finished, Fred turned to his brother and said, "Well, it looks like we've forgotten to do something important."

"What!" said George, grabbing back the list and looking it over frantically. "We've finished everything on the list and more."

"You see, Twin Right, we have forgotten to write to our girlfriends. I believe that by now they have noticed this, because a few minuted ago, while I was up in our flat, a school owl flew in with two letters and one of them happens to be for you. And unless I am very much mistaken, Alicia's handwriting is on the envelope" Fred said with a grin.

George's whole face brightened up. "Where is it? Give it to me!"

Fred just laughed. "It's up on your bed." George sped upstairs.

When his twin had left Fred sat down on a nearby box and pulled out the letter from Angelina. With shaking hands, he opened the envelope.

_Dear Fred,_

_Wow, it's been a week and a half since you left, and though it has felt like an eternity. Every day I have been hoping that a letter would come from you, but one hasn't arrived. I guess that you have been very busy getting your store ready, so I decided to take the initiative and write to you now. Anyways, I needed someone to talk to._

_As you probably know, the final Quidditch game is next week. As captain, I'm in charge of making sure that we win, but without you, or George, or Harry, I doubt we have a chance. I suppose the team's only saving grace is your sister, Ginny, who is a great seeker. Ron might also be helpful, if he can get his head around it, but you know how the Slytherins are. If they have anything to say about it, Ron will definitely be off his form._

_I'm sure that I've told you this before, but all I want is to be a good captain and keep the Quidditch Cup where it belongs. I kind of have a fear of failure. I think that when I had you with me, I was always able to tell myself that you didn't care wether or not I was a failure. Now though, it's really hard._

_I never realized how much I need you until now, when you aren't here. It's strange really because in the evenings, I sit down with Katie, Alicia, and Lee, and I'm still half expecting you to come down the stairs or through the portrait hole._

_The school is so quiet without you. I think the school almost needs official pranksters to keep it standing. Things have kind of collapsed into chaos. Everyone is using your Snackboxes to get out of classes, and throwing dungbombs every where. See, event he school needs you, not just me._

_A ravenclaw boy came up to me the other day between classes, and started flirting with me. I didn't really know what to do, because he is a nice guy, if a bit thick, but definitely not you. So as soon as I got to my next classroom, I fled into the room with a quick "S'later."_

_I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because I love you, and you know that. Or at least I hope you do by now. "Wink, wink."_

_Anyways, I can't wait to see you again, and I'm counting the days until school is over. Wish me luck on the Quidditch match._

_Love,_

_Angelina __xoxoxo_

"Hunh," breathed Fred. He quickly re-read the missive, and then set it down on the floor in front of him. He rubbed his eyes with the heals of his hands, trying to ignore the feeling of longing that was building up inside of him.

The truth was, hi missed Angelina more than he had every missed anyone or anything in his life. She was his other half, and just thinking of what she was going through hurt him. Her telling him about that Ravenclaw made him angry. Well, not angry, he just wanted to punch the guy's face in.

Angelina's mention of their last two days together, no matter how offhand it was brought back pictures of those nights. It made him miss her even more. If that was at all possible.

After a few moments of thought, Fred shook his head to clear it and then stood up and, letter in hand, walked into the shop's office. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Dipping a quill in some ink, he began to write.

_Dear Angie,_

_Your letter came just as George and I finished getting the shop ready to open, si it was kind of like a reward for my hard work. I'm sure George feels the same about Alicia's letter – it was smart of you two to send them together._

_Before I say anything else, I want to apologize for not writing straight away. I know that it isn't really much of an excuse, but George and I have been working twenty hour days for the last little while. You couldn't imagine all of the things that have to be done before opening a shop! It's insane!_

_I'll get on with the letter now._

_Angie, what you said about the days seeming like eternity ... Well it's the same for me, except I have this ace inside me that won't go away. I need you so bad, and every day I'm wishing that I was there with you._

_However, I'm not and I can't. I need to be here at the shop and you need to be at Hogwarts. That's how it has to be for now. Besides, it's only for another month or so._

_But getting back to the stuff in your letter._

_Merlin, you must be worried about the Quidditch Cup! I mean, if Wood was as paranoid as he was when we had a really good team, you must be well-nigh insane with the lot that you have to put up with. At least little Ginny has some chance of catching the snitch because for some reason – that I am obviously not privy to – she is really good._

_You really shouldn't worry about it though. I'm sure the team will do their best, although those two beaters' best might be aiming their clubs within three feet of the bludgers. I'm sure that you and Alicia and Kates will do awesome though, as always. Ron. Well, I'm not even going to go there for fear of jinxing him._

_All Quidditch aside, you shouldn't be afraid of failure. I'm honoured to know that I helped you with that, but I really think that it is all in your head. Before you start glaring because you think I'm calling you insane, stop. I'm just saying that tif you think that you will do well, you will. You are an amazing woman, Angie. Don't you forget that. Plus I love you, so that has to count for something._

_As for that idiot Ravenclaw. If he bugs you again, I will be straight up to the school and will beat him to a pulp. What kind of guy hits on girls that already have a boyfriend! Slimy ones, that's who!_

_I'm sorry, but it makes me kind of angry. I know it's stupid, but I can't really help it._

_Well, I'm kind of out of things to say, and I still have a few things left to do around the shop before we can open to the public, so I'll wrap up this letter._

_Babe, I love you more than life itself, and I cannot wait until we are together again. Good lick on the Quidditch match and tell Ginny that I am very proud of her. And tell that Ravenclaw that you are attached._

_Love,_

_Fred __xoxoxo_

_PS - I think this is the longest letter that I have ever written. I guess I really do love you!_

_PPS - You had better write me about the match. I want to know everything._

_PPPS - Thinking of the next night that we will spend together when you get home. wink_

Fred placed his letter in an envelope and went up the back stairs to his and George's flat that was above the shop. Once inside the small apartment, Fred took a left through the sitting room and down a small hallway to the room he shared with his twin. The room was of decent size and there was space enough for two double beds.

George was lying on his bed, reading through his letter. Finishing it, he placed it on the bed beside him and looked up noticing that Fred had entered the room.

"Well," said George, "it looks as though I still have myself a girlfriend!"

"Yes, I too fin myself in the same dire situation. We are incredibly lucky you know," said Fred with a laugh. The twins often joked about their girlfriends being annoying, but both knew that they loved them with all of their hearts.

"Nah, it's not luck," grinned George. "I put it down to our amazing good looks and super twin power."

Fred laughed. "That super twin power sure comes in handy, doesn't it?"

"That it does, Twin Left."

"Well, enough of the chit-chat. Hurry up and write back to your snogging partner, so that we can send these letters off together."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" saluted George. He stood up from his bed and started to walk out of the room.

"And make it snappy, George. Don't write 'I love you' a gazillion times. Say something intelligent. I know it might be hard to do so, but just do your best."

George reached down and picked up a trainer and then chucked it at his brother.

xoxox

The next letters arrived a week later. At the time Fred and George were closing up their shop for the day. In the four days since the shop had been opened, the twins had already had more customers than they could have imagined in their wildest dreams.

On the day in question, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had drawn in the largest number of customers yet. It was also that day that the largest number of owl orders had come in for their products – more specifically Skiving Snackboxes – from students at Hogwarts.

Fred was working behind the shop's counter, organizing the money so that it could be easily deposited at Gringotts. Suddenly a large black owl flew into the room through the special owl port that had been installed. The owl flew to where Fred was sitting and dropped two letters on the counter. Hooting shrilly, the owl wheeled around and flew back out the way it had come in.

Thinking that another mail order had arrived, Fred turned over one of the envelopes to check if it was addressed to the store. Seeing his own name written in a very familiar script, Fred's heart began to beat faster.

Finding the other letter addressed to George in similarly familiar writing, Fred went up stairs to the flat calling George's name as he went.

When at last Fred found his twin he hastily shoved the letter from Alicia into George's hands and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Hastily, he opened the letter.

_Dear Fred,_

_Guess what!_

_WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!_

_Can you believe it? I know I cant!_

_Let me start from the beginning._

_The game started quite badly for us, and your brother wasn't looking at all promising. He was letting in very easy shots, but all of a sudden, something happened. He became excellent._

_Ron was saving everything that came at him and that allowed us chasers to rack up the score against Ravenclaw. Before anyone knew it, Ginny was in a dive after the snitch!_

_I know you said that the game would go fine, but I couldn't really believe it until now. And with me as captain, I feel so proud of the entire team, even those two beaters. Even they did fairly well. I think one of them might have actually sent a bludger at the opposite team!_

_After the game I was walking up to Gryffindor tower when the annoying Ravenclaw boy that I was telling you about caught up to me. (I was walking pretty fast because there was a party going on. You know me and parties ...) Yeah, so we were walking along and I was trying to think of a way to ditch him, when he asked me to ditch you and go out with him._

_I think you will like what I did next._

_I slapped him in the face. Hard._

_Then I told him that I would never leave you because I was happily in love with you. Then I said that he was either incredibly stupid or impossibly arrogant to think that I would ever even consider dating him._

_Merlin, some people are thick!_

_So, I thought you would be pleased to know that idiot boy is no longer an issue._

_Fred, I'm sure that you already know this, because I've said similar things a million times before, but I'll say it a million times more. I love you so much that I cannot even begin to imagine life without you. You are my everything, and I could never leave you or be with anyone else, no matter how long we were apart. I just want you to know that._

_On a happy note, only about a month left until I get to see you again. I can't wait._

_That's all for now._

_Love,_

_Angelina __xxoo_

_PS - That _was_ a long letter. I'm touched, and very proud of you._

_PPS - Yeah thinking about it too._

Fred placed the letter down with a grin. His girl had won the Quidditch cup! How awesome what that! Very awesome was the answer. The was so proud of her. Especially about the idiot Ravenclaw. She had slapped him! Fred still wanted to punch the guy, but what his girlfriend had done was good enough.

Just then the bedroom door flew open. In raced George yelling, "They won the Cup! Gryffindor won the Cup!"

"Yeah, I know," said Fred. "Angie just wrote me. Isn't it great?"

"It sure is. I'm so proud of the girls. And Ginny. And maybe Ron too."

"D'you think that we can finally admit that we are related to him?"

"I think we could. Anyways, I'm going to go write back and I suggest you do the same."

George turned around and left the room. Fred pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Angelina,_

_That is so _great_ that you guys won the Cup! George and I are so proud of you guys! Just between the two of us, we are even considering admitting that we are related to Ronnikins. That is how proud we are._

_I am especially proud of _you,_ Captain Angelina. See, even if you doubted yourself, I was sure enough for the both of us._

_And as for that Ravenclaw, well, you are a _Goddess!_ You did a bloody brilliant job on him. If I was into doing happy dances, I would be doing one at the moment. You slapped him! That was just awesome!_

_Now that business has been taken care of I have some news of my own for once!_

_Okay. I never got around to telling you what happened when mum found out about George and I leaving school. Here is the story._

_Two days after we left Hogwarts, he heard a knock on the door of our shop. Thinking it was one of our suppliers that was supposed to come calling that day, we rushed to the door. What we found, however, was an incredibly furious mum._

_George was the one who opened the door for her, and in she rushed, grabbing us both by the ear._

"_What's all this?" she cried, looking accusingly at the both of us. "Why aren't you at school?"_

"_Well, you see," started George, trying to be tactful, but you know me, Angie. I can't be tactful to save my life._

"_Okay," I said. "Here are the facts. One. We hate Umbridge and not that she is in charge of the school, Hogwarts has lost any appeal that it once had. Two. We don't need NEWTs to do that we want to do. Three. We already had the money to start up the joke shop so we did. That, in short, is why we are here." George nodded in agreement._

_Mum looked thunderstruck. She stared at up for a few moments then glanced around the half-painted shop. At long last she nodded our head. Wh had her okay! She gave us both a huge hug and then invited us to dinner that night. We immediately accepted because neither of us had gotten the hang of cooking yet._

_Yeah, so that's the story of mum finding out. I thought it went rather well, don't you?_

_George just came in and told me to hurry up. My god, he must write quickly. Okay, well I'll wrap up now._

_Babe, I miss you so much. I'm completely lost without you by my side. I have a picture of you by my bed, and when I look at it I want nothing more than to be with you, and to hold you tight and never let you go._

_Just in case you are wondering, I would never even look at another girl, ever. My eyes are patiently focussed on you, and when you get back, you had better be able to spend the night away from home, because I have plans._

_Big plans. _

_And I kind of need you for them._

_Love always,_

_Fred __xoxoxo_


	9. Where are you now, I can hear footsteps

**AN-** Hello again to you all!

It's been a while since I last updated, even though I actually had this chapter written before I posted the last chapter. Go figure.

Once again you will find the letter between Fred and Angelina in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that the letters themselves aren't as long as the ones in chapter 8, except maybe the last one, so if you hate them, you won't have to suffer through too much of them.

To those of you who reviewed, THANKS A LOT. I really appreciate your comments. I did notice however, that a lot of people are reading the story but not reviewing. That kind of sucks.

Hope you like this chapter, because the next one might take a while. School is starting and I don't know where to go from here. There is either going to be one more chapter, or one more and an epilogue. What do you think? If you have any ideas, let me know.

Thanks a lot, and enjoy,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
**

"That'll be six galleons, nine sickles, and two knuts, ma'am."

"Oy! Don't play with that!"

"Yes, sir, those are fully guaranteed."

"Be careful, miss. Those bite ..."

Business was booming at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Fred and George were fast becoming experts at dealing with the ever-increasing number of customers to the shop.

The small store was almost always packed on the weekends when parents brought their pre-Hogwarts children in for a look around. On the advice of a few consultants, the twins had taken out a full-page add in both the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_. They even had put a small advertisement on the Wizarding Wireless Network. The amount of people that were crowding the shop every day was a definite sign that those adds were working, and working _very_ well.

The galleons were pouring in. If, after the first week, the twins had believed that the profits they were getting were unbelievable, the amount of money that was now in their bank account was out of this world. Fred and George soon hired some help so that they could spend some time developing new products. They started doing some market research, asking the customers that they would like to see in the shop.

All of this business that conducted with relative ease, but Fred still felt as though he was missing a part of himself. It was a constant ache that wouldn't go away. He knew where that part of him was, however. Fred's other half was currently in residence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fred and Angelina had been writing letters to one another almost every day since Fred had left the school. They wrote about everything that happened to them. Funny things that happened to people they knew, the shop, and their most private secrets. Their letter writing was allowing them to see sides of one another that they might never have seen any other way.

One day, while Fred was depositing some money at Gringotts, he turned away from a counter and walked straight into someone, knocking them over. Concerned, Fred reached out a hand to help the man up, only to find himself face to face with his oldest brother. Laughing, Bill invited Fred and George to a get-together that he was throwing that night at his flat, and Fred accepted. Perhaps a night out was just what he needed to cure him of his Angelina blues.

xoxox

A get-together would _not_ be the way that Fred would have described the atmosphere in Bill's flat that night. No, the correct word would be all-out-party, or an almost-rave. You get the picture.

The place was alive. Loud music filled the apartment and drinks flowed freely among all attending. Fred and George were in agreement that if their mum knew about this "get together," Bill would be in serious trouble. All that aside, the twins were going to enjoy their selves.

Sometime later, Fred was sitting on a couch with a fairly buxom brunette named Ellie. He was fairly drunk, but not so much that he didn't know what was going on around him. The girl had talked him into dancing with her a few times earlier on in the evening, and now they sat together in a corner of the flat, Fred pouring out his heart to her about Angelina. For some reason, telling a complete stranger about how much he loved a girl who was many miles away helped lift the constant ache that was with him every day. That, or maybe it was the Firewhisky. Fred wasn't sure.

Any way, about an hour later, George came over and dragged Fred away. The two decided to go back to their flat before they got so drunk that they wouldn't be able to walk straight. They walked outside into the clear night. It was a short walk from Bill's flat to their own abode, where they promptly fell asleep.

xoxox

A loud scratching noise woke Fred up the next morning. He opened one eye to se a large, black owl scratching at the bedroom window. Opening the other eye and seeing that George was still fast asleep, he rolled slowly out of bed and walked over to the window, wincing with every step as his head pounded. Throwing the window open, he admitted the owl and removed the now familiar envelopes from its leg. After closing the window behind the retreating owl, Fred wandered off to find his wand so he could get rid of his hangover. Only then did he open the letter.

_Dearest Fred,_

_Your last letter was very amusing. I loved the story about the little boy who tried to steal your shoe. Tres Ammusant. _

_Yeah, so in response to your questions about what kinds of new products you should make, Kates, Leesh and I put our heads together and came up with some ideas. We think that you should make a group of products for us girls. You know, things like hair creams, pimple stuff, love potions. That sort of thing. Stuff like that would sell like hot cakes._

_I was sitting in the common room the other night, reading a letter from you, and the strangest thing happened. I thought that I heard your footsteps behind me, you know, that way that you drag your right heel, and I turned around and there was no one there. It was so weird._

_Things like that have been happening a lot lately. I think that I mess you do much that I'm starting to go mad. I really do. On the bright side, there is only a week left 'til schools out. You had better be standing on that platform, or there will be serious hell to pay. _

_On a funnier note, Lee walked into a wall this morning! See, Katie had just randomly come up to him and gave him a huge kiss, and when she left, he was so dazed that he walked straight into the closest wall. How sad is that!_

_Now that I think about it, maybe it isn't all that sad. When I get finished with you, I doubt that you will be able to move, let alone walk. On, and I think I have the homecoming night issue all sorted out. Just let me send a few owls, and then I'll get back to you, okay?_

_Alicia just came down to tell me that if I didn't finish up soon she would hex me. So that means that I have to go now._

_Love you lots, you sexy trouble making guy, you._

_Can't wait to see you again. Wink, wink._

_Love,_

_Angie  
__xoxoxo_

After reading through the letter again, Fred checked his watch. Noticing that the shop was supposed to be open in then minutes, he yelped. In five minutes flat, Fred woke up George, got dressed, at breakfast, and found a bill that was over due. Well, finding the bill didn't really count because it was in the bread box and Fred found it when he made his toast. With five minutes to spare, the twins went down to the shop and tidied up a bit before opening for the day.

xoxox

That day Fred and George discussed the girls' ideas about a line of products just for girls. After talking to a few customers and jotting down a list of ideas, the Wonder Witch line was born.

Fred and George were sitting in their flat that evening, sorting through bills and listening to the Wizarding Wireless. The Wireless has kind of faded into the background, but then the new add for the shop came on. The twins both stopped to listen, nodding approvingly. They had recorded the add the morning before, and they both thought that they sounded rater professional. After the commercial, a song started playing that Fred had never heard before. He paused in his sorting to listen to it.

It was a slow, but layered song and to Fred it seemed to embody everything her felt about Angelina. When it was over, the announcer gave the name and group. The very next day Fred went out and bought the record during his lunch break.

All that evening, Fred listened to that record, finding the lead singer's voice oddly familiar. Almost every song seemed to speak directly to him, especially the one that he had heard on the radio. Inspired by the music, Fred sat down to write to Angelina.

_Dear Angie,_

_Thanks so much for your suggestion about a special line just for you girls. I am proud to tell you that Wonder Witch products are currently in development. Maybe we'll give you guys royalties or something. Would you like that?_

_That thing you said in your last letter about hearing my footsteps, well, the same thing keep happening to me. Sometimes, when I'm most relaxed, I'll hear you come into the room, or call my name. At first George made fun of me for it, but he's stopped recently. I think the same thing is happening to him now. On the bright side, there is less than a week left until we can be together again._

_A really strange thing happened to me last night. George and I were sorting through our bills and we heard the greatest song on the Wireless. It seemed to perfectly represent our relationship. Here's one verse that I really liked:_

Can you see me standing in the pouring rain,

Arms outstretched,

Water cleansing the pain,

Your name,

Is on my lips 'til I'm with you again

_It's kind of strange how it appeals to me, but it does. _

_Oddly enough, it was raining really hard the other night and I was outside, just walking, you know how much I love the rain. I was thinking about a lot of things, mostly you, but a bit about the shop too. _

_Isn't it weird how songs that are like twenty-some years old can still speak to you?_

_Anyways, I bought you a copy of the record; _Tales of a Black Rose._ It's by some band called Tidal Waves. The song that I've been talking about is called Rain, and you should listen to it. The guy at the record store said that the band was really popular when they were together, but they are all dead now._

_Any who, listen to it and tell me what you think. Oh, and tell me about NEWTs. I forgot that you guys just finished those. I want to know what they were like. _

_That's all for now._

_Love you lots,_

_Fred  
xoxoxo_

"Fred!"

The twin in question looked up from the letter enquiringly. He saw George racing toward him with a piece of paper in his hand. Wondering what was causing his brother such excitement, Fred stood up.

"What's going on, Forge?" asked Fred.

"Ah," said George. "I was hoping that you would ask. You see, my dear Gred, we just received special funding from our basic supplier for any and all Wonder Witch products that we might think of creating."

Fred was amazed. "What! How?"

"Well, it just so happens that the company is run by a very nice witch who has agreed to give us that things that we are going to need for a severely reduced price. She does want a decent discount on the new products, but I think that would be possible."

"What in Merlin's name did you say to her? You are amazing, you know," said Fred, actually dumbstruck. All the materials they needed at basically no cost. It was awesome. "This whole Wonder Witch thing is a great idea."

"Yeah, I think she wants me."

"You wish, bro, you wish."

"Hey, maybe we should hire the girls as inventors of ideas. With them on board, we would make millions!" He looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I wonder what Alicia'll think of that. Oh. Incase you wanted to know, I'll be spending the night at Alicia's when she comes home, so you'll have the flat to yourself that night. Or maybe you won't, now that I think about it."

Fred gave his twin a knowing grin. "That _is_ good to know, my dear twin. Just for telling me that, I'll let you know that a letter arrived from your dear Alicia this morning. Thought you should know."

George hit his brother on the arm and demanded to know where the letter was. Fred told him and he ran off to read it. Fred then went back to the letter, adding something.

_PS. George will be at Alicia's the night you guys get home, so I'll be all in my lonesome. Perhaps you would like to drop by for a chat. _

_PPS I hope that you realize that I didn't actually mean "chat."_

xoxox

It was the Friday night before the Hogwarts students were due back at Platform 9¾. After a hectic week of running the shop and developing products for the new line, the twins were glad of the down time that the upcoming weekend promised.

The twins were currently engrossed in a heated game of chess. George was winning slightly, and after a bit more hard work he had Fred boxed in. When the black king had finally, and grudgingly, thrown off his crown, it was nearing eleven o'clock.

Standing up to stretch his limbs, Fred wandered over to the nearest window. He stood there, silently looking out over the lights of Diagon Alley and London beyond. For a long while he didn't move, but he was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

There was one clear thought that stood out through his wandering thoughts: his Angie was coming home tomorrow. He couldn't believe it. After over a month of separation she would be back in his arms withing twenty-four hours.

Fred pulled the letter that he had received that morning from his pocket.

_Dear Fred,_

_Wow, this letter is probably going to be a big one. I have a lot of things to say._

_Firstly, can you believe that I'll be with you again Saturday? We have been apart for way too long. I actually had to get Katie to pinch me when I realized that I was almost finished Hogwarts forever. _

_Frederick Weasley, if you ever leave me like that again, there will be hell to pay! I do love you though, and you'll see how much Saturday night._

_Us girls are very happy that you liked our ideas for a girls product line. You don't have to give us royalties, but I think that we shouldn't have to pay for your Wonder Witch products. That seems fair, doesn't it? I won't be buying any of those love potions though. You see, their creator already belongs to me, and he had better believe it._

_Thank you so much for the record you sent me. I enjoyed it a lot. That song you were talking about, Rain, really does embody our relationship, doesn't it? It's almost like it was written for us, except it was written before we were born._

_I was reading through the liner notes, and that particular song was actually written by the lead singer for the lead guitarist. I did some more reading, (I sound like Hermione!) and found out that the band was formed here at Hogwarts in the seventies. But you will never guess who was in the band._

_You said that guy at the store said that the band members were all dead, but he neglected to tell you that those four people are some of the most famously dead people in wizarding history. The drummer and bass player were, respectively, Lily and James Potter, the guitarist was Wyn Christopher, and the singer was Sirius Black. Can you believe it!_

_I wonder is Harry knows that his parents are like, the coolest parents ever. It's a pity that they are all dead._

_Getting away from the topic of death._

_You asked me what NEWTs were like. To say it in very few words, you are so frigging lucky that you didn't have to sit them! If you thought OWLs were hard, NEWTs were about a hundred times worse._

_I mean sure, it's only comprised of the things that we've been taught, but when you are sitting in that little desk for four hours, or standing in front of one of those examiners, you tend to forget everything that you've learned over the years._

_I do think that I passed most things though. Lee swears that he failed every single exam. I would laugh if he did. _

_The fact that George isn't going to be at your flat when I come home was very helpful to my plans. Because I'm sure that you want to applaud my genius thinking skills, I'm going to share the details of the master plan with you._

_Okay, so when I get off of the train, I say hi to the parents, who have been informed that I'm spending the night at Alicia's place. Even if they call her, Leesh will tell them that I'm there, but asleep. Anyways, once they leave, I get to say a very happy hello to you, and then we can go off to your flat to "chat." _

_Hey! That rhymes! I'm a poet!_

_Isn't that an amazing plan? I really think that it is. _

_Well, Alicia is poking me in the back of the head, telling me to tell you that it was actually her plan, not mine. But you don't believe her, do you? She also says that I have to stop writing now, so I guess I will._

_See you very soon,_

_Angelina  
xoxoxo_

xoxox

"Will you hurry your arse up, George!" yelled Fred from the little kitchen in their flat. "We have to be there in fifteen minutes and you don't want to be held responsible for me being late." He started pacing the room.

"I'm coming, oh impatient one," called George. A few moments later he appeared in the doorway.

Both twins were wearing new dragon-skin jackets that they had bought the previous day. After making sure that they were completely ready, they Disapperated to Kings Cross.

The twins rushed onto the platform with five minutes to spare. Seeing their parents, they walked over to say hello. At last the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the students began to disembark.

Fred watched anxiously for any sign on Angelina. He watched all of the doors and occasionally scanned the platform. At long last he saw Lee and Katie leaving that train and he knew that Angelina couldn't be far behind. Then, after almost a month of waiting, she appeared.

He watched her scan the crowd on the platform, her eyes finally meeting his. She held up a finger as if to say "wait." She crossed the platform to embrace a couple who could only be her parents. After a few minutes of conversation, she hugged them goodbye and they left the platform. Only then did Fred begin to move toward her.

It seemed like an eternity, the time that it took for the two to move toward each other. Standing mere inches apart, they looked one another over, looking for any changes, and for the mere pleasure of looking.

"Nice jacket," said Angelina with a grin. Fred groaned and pulled her into a tight embrace. When their lips met, Fred thought he might fall over, but instead he kept kissing her. When they parted at last, they found the platform deserted. Angelina laughed.

It was so good to hear her laugh again, thought Fred. It felt like he was living in a dream. Smiling, the walked hand-in-hand out of the station, and back to Diagon Alley.

Back at Fred's flat, he cooked them both dinner. Angelina was wary of his culinary skills at first, but she quickly found the food quite good. The meal took a long time to eat because the two spent so much time catching up. Then at last they were finished, Angelina insisted on having a tour of the shop.

On the completion of the tour, Fred and Angelina went back upstairs. Fred was contemplating steering things toward his bedroom when Angelina spoke up.

"If I remember correctly, you mentioned something about having big plans for me." Fred nodded with a sly grin. "Well," she continued, "I was wondering if you would like to show me those plans."

"Do you even have to ask?" Fred asked. He steered her down the hall toward his room. "Let me show you."


	10. And if you will, keep me from waking

**A/N** Here it is, at long last. The final chapter has arrived.

I know that this too a **very** long time, and I am so sorry. That's what happens when you have a huge pile of school work, especially in an enriched course. I cant wait for Christmas, because that means a break from homework.

This chapter was difficult to write because I wasn't exactly sure as to what I wanted to put into it. I started with a list of about twelve things, and that was eventually narrowed down to five.

The beginning of this story may not make a whole lot of sense, but bear with it. The sections in italics are two separate flashbacks that Fred has while he is sleeping. They are isolated incidents that are not connected except by the fact that they involve Fred and Angelina.

Thank you so much to those of you who stuck through my incredibly slow progress. Your reviews have helped me get through this story when I was stuck.

If you guys have any suggestions at to what I should write next, please let me know. Even if you want something to be written.

I am going to go back and edit this story because I notice that there are a lot of things that need fixing.

Thank you all,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**

Fred sat back in this uncomfortable chair and glanced at the clock on the wall of the small room that he was currently sitting in. The clock told him that he had almost an hour left before he needed to be ready, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

xoxox

_The sun was shining brightly on Diagon Alley, but Fred wasn't out enjoying it. No, currently Fred was standing in his new flat helping his girlfriend of over two years move in. Angelina was running around and telling people where to place things when she spotted Fred doing nothing._

"_Oy! Boyfriend number two! Get your sexy arse over here this instant!" she yelled, and grinning, Fred obliged._

"_Angie, I'm hurt. I thought I was the number one boyfriend," Fred pouted._

"_Oh. Didn't you know? I've been shagging George for months." She shoved a large box into his hands. "Now be a good boy and take this into our bedroom."_

_Fred trudged off down the hall with the box. Angie was always joking about Fred's twin brother George who was happily engaged to Alicia, one of Angelina's best friends. Fred highly doubted that George even looked at other women these days. It was slightly scary when Fred realized that he did the same thing._

_Speaking of George, that was the reason that Fred and Angelina were currently moving in together. George had decided that since he actually had a fiancee, he should get the flat over their shop, instead of sharing it with his twin. So Fred had been kicked out. _

_Instead of living by himself, Fred had asked Angelina if she wanted to live with him and she had said yes. With Alicia moving out of the flat that she had shared with Angelina and Katie, and Katie wanting to move in with her long-time boyfriend Lee Jordan, the entire situation was truly for the best. Also, Fred definitely wouldn't mind having constant access to his gorgeous girlfriend._

_After placing the box in the bedroom, Fred returned to the living room, seeing Lee and Katie getting ready to leave._

"_Where are you two off to?" he asked his friends with an arched eyebrow. "Not deserting us, are you?"_

"_Urg. I wish I could stay." said Lee. "We have to go to dinner with Katie's parents. Not my idea of a good time."_

_Katie elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! I had to sit through lunch with your parents last week. I think they hate me now!" She turned to Fred and Angelina. "You guys are almost finished anyways. We'll see you soon." The couple left._

_After another hour of boxes being sorted, the average sized flat was empty off all people except for its' new residents. Fred and Angelina were currently in the kitchen making some dinner._

_They ate a quick dinner and then they searched through the jumble of boxes in their room for their pajamas. Exhausted beyond belief, they both fell to sleep immediately._

xoxox

_Snow was gently falling as Fred and Angelina walked arm-in-arm along the quiet streets of London. They were out for a walk in the muggle city, taking in the sights. The streetlights cast a faint yellow glow on the white blanketed world, and the black sky above them seemed to glow._

_The two wandered into a park not far from Diagon Alley. They sat on a bench, comfortable in each other's silence, just watching the gentle snow falling. Fred nervously fingered the small, square box in his pocket._

_He had bought the ring a week ago with the help of his twin. He and Angelina had been living together for six months when he had first entertained the thought of actually asking her to marry him. They next week, he and George walked though the door of a small jewellery shop at the far end of Diagon Alley. They had to search though rows and rows of rings, but at last Fred had found one that the though was perfect._

_The ring was silver with two square-cut diamonds set on either side of a brilliant red ruby. The metal of the ring was faintly engraved in a celtic style and Fred thought that it suited Angelina to a "T." He had confidently paid for the ring out of his savings and had slipped it into his pocket for a later date._

_It was now three months later and currently Fred was feeling none of that former confidence. As he sat in silence, one arm around the love of his life, his entire body was shaking, and it was definitely not from the cold. _

"_Oh no!" the little voice in the back of his head was saying. "What if she says no? Maybe she doesn't want to get married? Are we too young? I can't do this!"_

_Angelina must have sensed his discomfort because she turned on the bench so that she was fully facing him. "What's wrong, love?" she asked him concernedly._

_Fred sighed. "Well, I might as well get this over with," he said. "At the end you may feel like slapping me, but please refrain from doing so until I'm done talking, alright?"_

"_You–you're not–breaking u–up with me are you?" she said, quietly. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Fred, in shock, quickly pulled his clueless girlfriend to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and then kneeled on the ground in front of Angelina._

"_Okay, well, you shouldn't be crying, because I am defiantly not breaking up with you. In fact, it's the exact opposite that I want to do!"_

"_Fred–"_

"_Shush, love. Just let me talk." Fred paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Angie, you are the love of my life. I've know you since our first-year, and for some reason you've stuck with me. Then seventh-year happened._

"_That year was the best year of my life. Just knowing that you were there with me kept me sane. And when I had to leave you, it ripped me apart inside. I remember thinking during those two months that there was something that I was going to have to ask you one day. It took some time, but that question is finally going to be asked of you." Fred reaching inside his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He heard Angelina gasp. "Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?'_

_In his head he had a mantra of "Please say yes, please say yes," running through it at about a thousand miles an hour. It seemed like a year until Fred heard a very quiet, "Yes." He looked up at his new fiancee with a grin and saw her smiling back at him. Happy, he slipped the ring on her finger and puller her into a long kiss._

xoxox

"Wake up, Fred! Come on! Wake up!"

Fred cracked open an eyelid only to see his twin brother standing in front of his chair. Fred glanced up at the wall clock and saw that he only had ten minutes left. He jumped up, shaking his head to clear away the sleep, and his dreams of Angie.

"It's a good think that you're already dressed," said George. 'Let's get you out there."

The two brothers raced out of the room and down the long hallway. At the double doors, George stopped his brother and checked his appearance. After straightening Fred's tie, George ushered his twin through the door.

Taking a deep breath, Fred walked through the small church and reached his place at the front. He nodded politely to the priest. After a moment, music started to play.

Fred faced the doors that he had just walked though and watched as his parents came in, closely followed by Angelina's mother and older brother. Then came Angelina's sister with Charlie. They were followed by Lee and Katie, and lastly, Alicia and George. The wedding party took their places at the front of the chapel and the music changed.

After a moment's pause, the intricate double doors opened. Fred watched entranced as Angelina walked up the aisle on her father's arm. Her white dress clung to her generous curves and flowed down to the ground gracefully. She smiled through her veil when her eyes met Fred's and he nervously smiled back. When they reached the front of the church, Mr. Johnson raised his daughter's veil, kissed her on the cheek, and handed her off to Fred.

The ceremony progressed fairly quickly. Fred kept in eye contact with Angelina throughout the entire thing. She had never looked more beautiful to him in the whole time that they had known each other, and he couldn't wait until he could officially call her his wife. To time soon came for them to say their vows. With ring in hand, Fred began to speak.

"If someone would have told me the first day of our seventh-year that I would end up marrying you, I would have laughed in their face, and suggested that they go see Madame Pomphry. If someone would have said the same thing six weeks ago, I would have replied, 'I know! I'm the luckiest guy on the planet!'

"Angelina Johnson, you are my soul, my everything. You stuck by me throughout the hard times and I hope you will continue to do so. As long as I am still capable of drawing breath, I will be by your side, keeping you safe. I promise to always love you with every fibre of my being, and occasionally ley you beat me at quidditch. Occasionally." He slid the ring on to her finger.

Angelina took the ring from Alicia and smiled up at Fred. "Friendship is a funny thing. Some friends loose touch after a few years, while others stay close for their entire lives. But there is a rare breed of friends that eventually become something more. That's you and me.

"I can barely believe that I'm finally standing up here with you. There is no one else in the world who I could possibly love more. I promise you that I will always be there for you as your lover, but more importantly, as your friend. And I do believe that it will be _I_ letting _you_ win at quidditch." Happily she slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

Fred and Angelina smiled at one another and then they brought their lips together for their first kiss as a married couple. The church broke into applause and after a moment they broke apart. Hand in hand they walked down the aisle, and out to the front of the church.

xoxox

After numerous phonographs, Fred and Angelina finally found themselves at Angelina's family home. They were about to go out to the reception, but they were talking a quiet moment for themselves. They stood front to back, Angelina nestled against her new husband, with his arms around her middle. She turned and kissed him softly and then took his hand and led him out to the reception.

It was a party for the record books. The outdoor pavilion was heated and weather-proof, so the spring breeze didn't have any affect on the crowded gathering. The food was excellent. An army of house elves, borrowed from various wizarding households and Hogwarts, created a delicious five course meal. The music played all night, and the drinks flowed freely. People were constantly sending up blue sparks from their wands so that the happy couple would kiss. Then came the speeches.

Ginny was up first. She charmed a section of wall so that it displayed a picture of Fred in his diapers about to eat a slug. The room burst into laughter.

"This is my brother's special day, and Angelina is the best possible person to become my newest big sister. Now, Fred has pleaded with me not to say anything embarrassing because he wants to look good for his new family." At this point she raised her glass to the Johnson side of the room, who raised a hearty cheer. "Being the agreeable person that I am, I readily agreed. So instead of the terribly embarrassing speech I was going to give, I have prepared a terribly embarrassing slide show. See Fred? I'm not going to say a word!"

She flicked her wand at the wall, and pictures began to appear, showcasing various moments in Fred's life. There was he and George at age three, covered in soot from something that they had exploded. Fred, completely bald from a spell gone awry. Fred and Angelina dancing crazily at the Yule Ball.

Fred, completely embarrassed, could only sit by and watch as the entire group burst into laughter at one hilarious picture after another. After a while, he realized how funny it actually was, and started laughing along with everyone else.

After Ginny's sideshow, Fred heartily thanked his sister. Soon, it was Alicia's turn to give a speech and she talked about all of their years at Hogwarts and after. Most of the females in the room leaked a few tears. Fred suddenly got something in his eye. He did! Honestly!

Then came George's best man speech. It wasn't very long, but it conveyed the breadth and depth of the twins' relationship with one another. Of course, it was hilariously funny as well, but the true meaning what the important part. Kind of.

The reception went on until the wee hours of the morning, It was the party of the year, or at least until Katie and Lee were getting married next month. At last the guests drifted off to wherever they were spending the night. Fred and Angelina went back to their flat and quickly made their way to the bedroom. They had exactly seven hours until they had to leave on their honeymoon, and they weren't going to waste a minute of it.

xoxox

Fred's mother had insisted that the newlyweds take a muggle plane to Venice, where they would be spending their honeymoon. Angelina, who's mother was a muggle, had flown before, so she steered the fascinated Fred through the maze that was Heathrow airport and onto their plane.

At last their plane landed in Venice and a man from the wizarding resort that they were staying at met them there. He loaded their bags into the back of a car, and they both got into the back. The car was much like the one that Fred had gotten to ride in, in his fifth-year, when the ministry was afraid that Harry would be attacked by Sirius Black.

The driver, who went by the name of Nathaniel, proceeded to take them on a tour through the parts on the city that were accessible by vehicle. Venice was bathed in a golden light and the buildings shone. Finally they reached their destination, a sprawling stone building with many lions of Venice carved along the roof. The driver helped them out and followed them in with their bags.

Inside, the building was traditionally decorated, with gold everywhere and elegant tapestried hanging from the walls. Angelina checked them in and then the pair headed up to their room were they would be spending the nest two weeks.

The room was perfect. It was a suite, to be precise, with a bedroom, kitchenette, bathroom, and a sitting room. All of it was exquisitely decorated and Fred watched, amused, as his new wife ran from room to room to room, squealing in excitement as she discovered each room's hidden treasured. (You know, those little things that they always have in hotel rooms ... the shampoos, the candies ...) Once Angelina was finished exploring the suite, they unpacked their things and then went out to explore.

xoxox

After two weeks of gondola rides along the canals of Venice, playing tag in St. Mark's Square, and spending plenty of time in their bedroom, the newlyweds were back in England.

Angelina had returned to her job as the manager of Quality of Quidditch Supplies, and Fred had gone back to running the fast-growing chain of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shops that had recently gone international with shops in France and Canada. Since Fred usually did all his work from the Diagon Alley store, he always walked up the street to eat lunch with his wife.

One day, Fred walked into Quality Quidditch, only to find that his wife was not there.

"She had to go to St. Mungo's," said mark, the assistant manager, upon Fred's anxious query at to the whereabouts of his wife. "She wasn't feeling well. I think that she threw up."

"She's all right though?" asked Fred in concern.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, I'm going to go see what's going on." Fred quickly Disapperated.

He appeared moments later in the crowded waiting room on the wizarding hospital. Fred waited impatiently in the line in front of the Welcome Witch's desk. Soon there were only three people in front of him, then two, then one. The woman directly ahead of him had her facial features reversed, so that her mouth was up by her hairline, and her eyes were down by her chin. The witch directed her to the fourth floor. Sighing, she turned to Fred.

"How can I help you?" she asked, obviously bored.

"Er, my wife came in today, she wasn't feeling well. Her name is Angelina Weasley."

The witch looked through a stack of paper and finally directed him to the second floor.

Once on the second floor, Fred asked a healer where Angelina was. He was directed down a short hallway, and he found her room at the end of it. He walked in to find her sitting on her bed, chatting with Katie Bell who was in healer's robes. When the two girls saw him come in, Katie smiled and told Angelina that she was free to leave, before going out the door.

Fred rushed to his wife and helped her off of the bed. Angelina playfully slapped at his arms, but ley him pull her up anyway.

"I'm not an invalid, you know," she said as she straightened her clothes.

"Then why are you here?" asked Fred cheekily.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning, but I'm fine now. It was nothing."

'I"ll take your word for it, love, but I think that I will take you home anyway. You could use some rest."

Angelina smiled and took Fred's hand. "That's fine with me. Besides, I have something I want to tell you in private."

Back at their flat, Fred made Angelina a cup of tea, and then they sat down together on their couch.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Fred.

'Right. Well, I have some good news, or at least I hope that it's good news."

Fred looked at Angelina quizzically. She smiled and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Fred blinked and then grinned.

"You're ..." he started.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"We're going to be parents!"

"I know!"

"I'll have someone to teach quidditch to!"

"Perhaps."

"We're going to have a baby!"

Fred reached over and caught up his wife and a passionate kiss. They were married and they were going to have a baby! A song began to play on the WWN. It seemed to familiar to Fred, but not at the same time, because he had never heard if before. He and Angelina sat and listened, until the final chord faded away.

"_I'm lost without you ..."_


End file.
